Los secretos de Hotaru
by hatami
Summary: Hotaro tiene mas de un secreto, todos ellos y cada uno por separado le impiden amar, ¿PODRA LA DESTRUCCION SER AMADA? el quinto capitulo esta arriba, Quien es Fabiola y quien compro la empresa Caamby
1. capítulo 1-a ¿por que?

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
  
  
  
  
Sus enormes ojos negros negros no denotaban ninguna expresión, quietos fijos en la cara de El. Pero a pesar de su apariencia su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, no atinaba a comprender que habia pasado por que El, habia acudido a su rescate...  
  
"Hey Hota-tonta el maestro espera tu respuesta ". el salon completo exploto en risas, mientras ella parpadeaba tranquilamente sin cambiar la expresión de su cara "tonta que no escuchas", grito Cristina una rubia de mirada venenosa " vaya no se ni como pasaste el año con lo lela que eres", Hotaru ni se inmuto todo el año habia sido lo mismo su figura siempre vestida de obscuro y su forma resevada de ser no le habian ganado la simpatia de nadielo que no entendia era el casi odio que se reflejaba en Cristina siempre que hablaba de ella, no sabia como se habia ganado su enemistad ni le importaba.  
  
Tranquilamente le dio su respuesta al maestro " MAAAAALLLL Hotaru tienes que prestar mas atención a las clases los examenes comienzan en dos semanas asi que espero que estudies mas, Alex por favor responde"  
  
Hotaru ni se molesto en voltear a ver a Alex lo tenia demasiado bien grabado en la memoria tanto que podia describirlo sin siquiera mirarlo alto, bien formado, con su cara perfecta on esos ojos que con una soloa mirada podrían helar el infierno y derretir el hielo con el azul del cielo en ellos predominando con rayos dorados entremezclados lo que le daba a sus ojos una claridad inusual casi inhumana su pelo negro que contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel clara y esa boca tan bien definida perfecta dura y suave al mismo tiempo ¿sabra tan rica como se ve? Como se sentiran sus labios sobre los mios aaaaarrrgggggggg basta ya deja de pensar en tonterías.  
  
Alex contesto de forma correcta con su voz profunda y rica ( como sus labios) y al mismo tiempo le dirigia a Hotaru una sonrisa amistosa de manera disimulada, pero esta, no se digno en darse por enterada.  
  
Hotaru odiaba la escuela ella no la nesecitaba ella que posee la sabiduría del universo en las palmas de las manos era obligada a acudir por Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama a su propia escuela puesto que esta es la escuela privada de mayor calidad en todo Tokio el tiempo transcurrio de la misma manera hasta que por fin sono el timbre del primer descanso hhaaaaaa por fin me librare de estas babosadas Hotaru salio rapidamente tratando de pasar inadvertida " mira halla va Hota-tonta caminado apurada como pato se ve tan ridícula ja jajaj ja"  
  
  
  
Sentada sola como siempre debajo de la sombra del hermoso cerezo, podia relajarse y abrir su mente disfrutar tenia 30' de descanso y los pensaba aprovechar al máximo se fue deslizando hasta quedar recostada a las faldas del arbol a la sombra de los ceresos se acordo de Alex por que El. El era la unica persona que no la ignoraba ni le hacia burla pero ella nunca podia ser amable con el a veces se arrepentia era tan inteligente guapo y amable pero habia algo en el que le impedia formar pensamientos coherentes cuando estaba cerca de el. Por que no podia ser ella como su princesa tan llena de vida alegre optimista al acordarse de su princesa una sonrisa ilumino su cara.  
  
  
  
Sali inmediatamente no me cabia la menor duada que ella habia escuchado el comentario grosero de cristina sali tras ella a buscarla a consolarla no es que fueramos precisamente amigos pero toda habia sido su culpa.  
  
  
  
flashback  
  
la primera vez que la vi hace ya un año era mi primera ves en esta ciudad y en esta escuela venia llegando solo a media cuadra cuando vi a dos chicas que aventaban a otra , pero solo consiguieron aventarle los libros y siguieron su camino me acerque a ella "deja que te ayude" dije ella ni siquiera levanto la cara pero me contesto muy educada pero sin rastro de emocion en su voz "no gracias" y sigui recogiendo sus libros el sol sacaba brillo a sus cabellos negros yo me quede para a su lado sin saber por que después de todo ella habia rechazado mi ayuda .  
  
Cuando intento levantarse la cartera resbalo de sus manos y los dos nos agachamos al mismo tiempo para recogerla nuestras manos se encontraron y pude sentir un estremecimiento recorrer todo mi cuerpo retire la mano repido ella debio de sentir lo mismo por tambien retiro su mano inmediatamente y levanto su cara WOW fue todo lo que pude pensar tan hermosa tan bella sus grandes ojos negros con chispas purúras me miraban con curiosidad senti que podia leer mi alma recogi su cartera y se la extendi ella solo ladeo su cabeza y su mirada cambio de mostrar curiosidad a mostrar franco desden y su voz sono igual que antes "gracias" volvi a extender mi mano al timpo que decia "yo soy Kinomoto Alex" "Hotaru" dijo pero no extendio su mano me dirijio una ultima y se fue ¿por qué todas las chicas bellas tienen que ser malagradecidas?.  
  
La suerte quizo que estuviéramos en el mismo salon después me entere de su historia que no era amiga de nadie y que a pesar de todas las burlas su cara nunca mostraba ninguna expresión y es cierto en todo el año que la conozco no le he visto otra expresión que curiosidad .  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Ya habia perdido toda esperanza de encontrala pero al pasar por el pequeño bosque de la escuela la pude ver bajo la sombra de los ceresos , asi, ahi ,acostada con los petalos de cerezo danzando a su alrededor, el viento jugando con su cabello enmarcando su cara dulcemente con sus ojos cerrados totalmente relajada .  
  
tenia varios minutos observándola llenándome de ella cuneado vi lo que nunca crei que podria ver en toda mi vida ella estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa derritio mi alma y sin poderlo evitar di un paso para atrás mi pie hizo ruido al quebrar una ramita.  
  
El asombro se reflejo en sus hermosos ojos purpuras borrando inmeditamente su sonrisa al verme se paro y clavo su mirada en mi.  
  
  
  
"que haces aquí" dios mio por que tengo que ser tan grosera no quisiera pero es que cuando lo veo no puedo ni pensar  
  
"no sabia que estaba prohibido estar aquí"  
  
"por su puesto que esta prohibido"  
  
" asi entonces que haces tu aquí" respondio burlon con una media sonrisa  
  
"eso que te importa" contesto Hotaru con la ira reflejada en sus ojos  
  
"valla aparte de tonta eres grosera yo que te busco para ofrecerte mi apoyo en las materias y mira como me recibes"  
  
"no ocupo tu ayuda ni la de nadie" grito Hotaru fuera de si con la cara roja de furia  
  
el levanto una ceja nunca la habia visto tan enojada de hecho ni un poquito enojada primero sonriendo luego enojada de de ser mi dia de suerte se ve preciosa enojada.  
  
  
  
N/A este primer capitulo esta dividido en dos partes espero que lo disfruten el inicio se ve aclarado en la segunda parte del capitulo 


	2. capitulo 1-b ¿por que?

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
  
  
1 Capitulo: 1-b  
  
¿por qué?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Debe ser mi dia de suerte se ve preciosa enojada.  
  
"Que carácter me arrepiento de haber pensado en ayudarle a una mocosa malcriada como tu ". Los ojos de Hotaru crecieron con furia fuego purpura se pidia ver ardiendo en sus pupilas  
  
–como se atreve el muy maldito- su mano volo hacia la mejilla de Alex y en un momento todo paso, Hotaru giro sobre sus talone y se alejo dejando a un atontado Alex sobandose su mejilla para cuando reacciono ella se encontraba ya en su silla.  
  
Alex entro al salon lentamente Hotaru se encontraba mirando por la ventana ignorándolo completamente , el avanzo entro con la furia dibujada en su rostro asi como con una media sonrisa, avanzo decidido hacia ella de reojo pudo ver que cristina secreteaba algo con sus amigas pero no le dio importancia todo en lo que podia pensar era en Hotaru – cuando la tenga en mis manos-. Unos cuantos pasos lo separaban de su silla cuando entro miss guerrero " todos a sus asientos hoy como todos saben tendremos el examen de preparación para los finales".  
  
El salon se encontraba sumido en el silencio llevaban ya ½ hora cuando una mano femenina con perfecta manicura deslizo un papel por el hombro de Hotaru al m,ismo tiempo que golpeaba su escritorio,  
  
Al levantar la cabeza miss guerrero todo lo que pudo ver fue un papel cayendo del escritorio de Hotaru se paro y avanzo hacia el papel y se dio cuenta que era un resumen de los temas del examen  
  
"Hotaru grito QUEDAS SUSPENDIDA TENDRAS QUE IRTE A EXTRAORDINARIOS NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIA HAGA TRAMPA"  
  
Hotaru solo abrio los ojos de la sorpresa y tristeza, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de cristina y sus amigas " Y AHORA SAL DE AQUÍ"  
  
se levanto y se encontraba a punto de abandonar el salon cuando escucho a Alex que hablo  
  
"Hotaru espera maestra en realidad ese papel es mio yo lo utilize para estudiar"–las risas pararon- la maestra dudo un segundo Alex era su mejor alumno en relidad dudaba que estuviera haciendo trampa "me estas diciendo que esto es tuyo" " si pero no lo estaba utilizando ahora". "No puedo permitir engaños pero en vista de tus antecedentes te permitire hacer el examen pero de manera oral pasa al frente y los demas vuelvan a su examen" todos se encontraban sorprendidos en cuanto a Hotaru ninguna emocion se podia leer en su cara.  
  
  
  
Que habia pasado ahí por que habia acudido el a su rescate por que se habia echado el la culpa mientras pretendia hacer su examen no podia de dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido conteste de forma automatica sin olvidar cometer errores ( su inteligencia siempre le habia causado sin sabores) me levante y me dirigi a donde se encontraba miss Guerrero y Alex y le entregue mi examen sin siquiera mirar a Alex - ja, si piensa que le voy a dar las gracias que lo piense dos veces por eso no va a pasar- y sali .  
  
Hhaaa por fin libertad me siento prisionera en mi propia escuela y no solo por que estudie ahí sino por que en realidad es mi escuela yo soy la dueña del instituto Mugen el mas prestigiado del pais, por que, por que, por que me ayudo todavía se encontraba en sus pensamiento cuando oyo unos pasos que corriendo se acercaban hacia ella.  
  
Por que habra tenido que hacer trampa nunca crei que ella seria capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, la hiba dejar ir pero cuando vi la tristeza en sus ojo no lo pude resistir me pare y me eche la culpa agrr pero después me asegurare que estudie.  
  
Que que es esto ni siquiera me mira asi es como me paga ni siquiera me sonrio ni gracias ni nada, es que nunca sonrie, si si sonrie mi corazon palpito mas rapido ante el recuerdo termine rapidamente y fui tras ella.  
  
Los pasos terminaron justo detrás de mi gire lentamente mi cabeza primero y lo que vi me dejo asombrada Alex por la carrera estaba sonrojado y el sol iluminaba su cara se quedo parado mirándome con esos asombrosos ojos suyos como si espera algo, yo no podia ni hablar.  
  
"bueno" dijo el con un tono de superioridad que me irrrito hasta mas no poder, y respondi agresivamente "bueno que" el me miro " no me vas a dar las gracias" "si yo?? De que" respondi inocentemente " como que por que" sus ojos se iluminaron con ira y continuo " por salvar tu pellejo mocosa malagradecida y por echarme la culpa en le proceso casi de nada"  
  
mis ojos se achicaron midiendo el peligro y de repente explote –yo la calmada- "yo no tengo nada que agradecerte, ese papel no era mio"  
  
" a si y quien va a creerte, con tus calificaciones entiendo que quisieras hacer algo pero no te crei capaz de llegar tan bajo"  
  
si un volcan hubiera hecho explosión no lo hibiera notado la sangre corria por mis venas agolpándose en mi cara y por segunda vez en ese dia encontr mi mano volando a su cara solo que esta vez nunca hizo contacto una mano fuerte y masculina la tomo por la muñeca, intente soltarme pero el solo la apreto mas y me jalo hacia el acercándome hacia su propio cuerpo.  
  
Que estou haciendo sus labios brillantes y rosas quiero besarla sacarle el alma del cuerpo con un solo beso y demostrarle que yo tengo la razon, nos quedamos mirando sus ojos negros como la media noche con destellos purpuras lentamente baje mi cabeza hacia la suya, mis labios dolian de la necesidad de sus labios - mi pequeña hotaru mi pequeña Hota-chan -.  
  
El tiempo se detuvo sus labios fuertes y bien definidos se acercaban a los mios -me va a besar dios mio me va a besar y yo quiero que lo haga-.  
  
Hotaruuuuuuu un grito bien conocido hizo que me alejara rapidamente de Alex quedando a un paso de el que de la sorpresa solto mi muñeca inmediatamente extrañe el calor de su mano en mi muñeca.  
  
Haruka doblo la esquina y se detuvo frente a nosotros me miro y lo miro a el (no muy afectivamente) "Hotaru quien es ese" dijo al tiempo que lo señalaba " e..l haru-chan me rei nerviosamente es un conocido del instituto me alcanzo para darme... humm algo que deje olvidado" Haruka solo gruño y abrazamndo a Hotaru posesivamente se alejo lanzando miradas asesinas hacia Alex.  
  
¡ Haru-chan, conocido! La furia y algo mas se podia leer en los ojos de Alez mientras observaba como se alejaban Hotaru y Haruka a ½ cuadra Haruka apreto mas contra si a Hotaru y esta recargo su cabeza en su hombro, la tristeza remplazo a la furia y supo que Hotaru no seria para el como podria serlo como podria el competir con el rubio y alto Haruka, ¿pero no es el un poco viejo para ella? Probablemente El solo quiera aprovecharse de la inocencia de mi Hota-chan gruñendo se paro sobre sus talones tenia que dejar de pensar en ella no la necesitaba pero entonces por que no podia dejar de pensar en ella.  
  
Acabe " hablar" -pensamientos- alguna duda  
  
R/R 


	3. capitulo 2 Rini

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
  
  
Hola no me gusta escribir notas de autor asi que solo veran unas pocas, esta es en especial para agradecer a DARK ANGOST CHILD y a ATENA quienes me mandaron magnificos review. Y para informales a todos ustedes que el capitulo 11 bueno mas o menos de esta historia esta traducida al ingles por si quieren checarla . ADIOS.  
  
Capitulo: 2 Rini  
  
  
  
Rini habia vuelto a este tiempo, como una hermosísima joven de la edad de Hotaru (17)  
  
Causando la admiración de todos por su hermosura, era la chica mas popular de la juuban preparatoria a la que asistia (la misma a la que asistio Serena) nadie se podia imaginar la amistad tan estrecha que existia entre la chica popular de la juuban y obscura Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru llego corriendo al parque numero 10 solo para encontrarse con una Rini contenta que la arrastro por toda la plaza intentando que compara ropa mas moderna y de colores mas claros para el verano, cuando por fin se sentaron en el crown arcade. Rini solo podia platicar de la desdicha de ir a una escuela que no tenia ni un solo chico guapo. Hotaru solo reia y asentia ante las ocurrencias de Rini, pero cuando esta menciono chicos guapos no pudo evitar pensa en Alex, y suspiro.  
  
" que que significa ese suspiro Hota-chan te acordaste de alguien" pregunto Rini burlesca.  
  
"no, no como crees" respondio Hotaru a la defensiva,  
  
"humm Rini tu cres que la destrucción pueda amar" termino Hotaru con voz triste  
  
"por supuesto que si ".  
  
  
  
Al dia siguiente Rini se encontraba caminando por la tarde de regreso a su casa, pensando en Hotaro la cual no era popular vamos ni siquiera era un poco sociable, todos los esfuerzos por cambiarla habian sido en vano, al final se resigno, casi nadia sabia que eran amigas, no es que ella la negara era solo que Hotaru nunca queria salir con ella y sus amigas, y pues era mala para su reputación --cress que la destrucción pueda amar—en realidad dudaba que Hotaru pudiera encontrar el verdero amor eso la entristecio pues consideraba a Hotaru su mejor amiga y se preocupaba por ella.  
  
Ha pero yo si puedo amar " Alex" suspiro y una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su cara.  
  
Lo acabo de conocer y ya siento que es el chico de mi vida (aparte el mas guapo rico y popular del instituto mugen) no parecio tan afectado por mi belleza, pero nadie se resiste amis encanto y ya caera ya caera.  
  
  
  
Por que havre salido me aburri como nunca, sera que Hotaru esta empezando a afectar mi estado de animo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, esta tarde sali con varios amigos, sali alegremente en busca de ligues para olvidarme de ella, mis amigos me dijeron que si teniamos suerte podriamos conocer a Rini , la chica mas popular de la juuban , y según ellos la mas bella de tokio obviamente eso es mentira la mas bella es Hotaru.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la plaza vimos a un grupo de muchachos y muchachas, supe inmediatamente quien era Rini por que aparte de bella irradiaba seguridad en si misma, pero no pude evitar compararla con Hotaru y lamentablemente para mi salud mental Rini salio perdiendo, maldición Hotaru que has hecho conmigo. Rini sonrio y reconoci la sonrisa que tantas chocas me dedicaban y se acerco, se presento y se puso a platicarme de cosas que maldito si me interesan, cordialmente me pare, invente una excusa y me fui.  
  
  
  
Ringggggggg ringgggg el telefono sonaba y una somnoliente Hotaru respondio, solo para escuchar a una exitada Rini que le platicaba sobre que habia encontrado al chico de su vida, el chico perfecto. "Y voy a verlo esta semana " "de veras a donde te invito" dijo Hotaru contenta por su amiga "bueno en realidad todavía no me invita pero yo lo voy a invitar, no cres que se veria muy descarado si lo invito" "claro que no Rini si lo quiere ve por el tu puedes Rini por favor recuérdales a las chicas que el viernes corre Haruka "  
  
"por supuesto ahí estaremos bye"  
  
"bye".  
  
  
  
Timbra timbra timbra rinnggggggggg si si, fin de clases, .  
  
hay que emocion hoy corre Haruka-papa, estoy segura que va a ganar es el mejor, y si gana el campeonato pasara al nacional, -Alex- - que que de donde salio eso, maldición para que me hago tonta si no he podido de dejar de pensar en el, y ahora el muy idiota pareciera que me ignora, no es que fueramos muy amigos pero al menos..arggggggg no se que me pasa- penso una frustrada Hotaru.  
  
Por que acepte ir Rini lo habia llamado diario desde el domingo y lo habia comprometido a ir con ella a las carreras del miércoles, no quisiera que se haga ilusiones, Que y por que no podriamos salir andar, -si, si haste pendejo de veras crees que podras andar con alguien si, solo piensas en Hotaru- le respondio su mente, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta y hoy yendremos que acompañar a esa chica ¡Rini?.. a donde quiera que nos lleve, solo espero no aburrirme mucho.  
  
  
  
Ahora el sabia de donde le venia a Rini el ser popular y bella, pues pareciera que solo se juntaba con chicas hermosas y populares a todas las conocia, a pesar de ser unos años menor, le habian contado sobre ellas, Kino Lita bella chica que cocinaba y pateaba al mismo tiempo, Hino Rei hermosa sacerdotisa todos morirían por ella si no fuera por su carácter, Aino Mina famosa jugadora de voley ball que se acababa de iniciar en el modelaje, Mizuno Amy recatada y estudiosa pero tan hermosa que muchos reprobaban solo para conseguir sus tutorias, y la mas popular y de brillante sonrisa Tzukino Serena.  
  
"hey Alex Rini movio su mano frente a su cara que te pasa parece que estas en la luna"  
  
"solo pensaba en tus amigas" dijo Alex y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo.  
  
" jaja por supuesto somos las mas bellas de la ciudad y no las has visto a todas somos diez en total, osea que faltan 4 y por eso estamos y es por eso que estamos aquí todas una de va a competir y venimos a apoyarla, aunque ni ocupa nuestro apoyo por que ella es la mejor,"  
  
"y donde estan las demas" pregunto Alex pensativo  
  
" ho ellas SERENAAAAAAAA, donde estan las demas"  
  
"estan con Haru-chan abajo (Haru-chan por que le sonaba a Alex el nombre conocido) por que no vamos todas a abajo con ellas" termino emocionada Serena  
  
"SSSIIIIIIIIIII" 5 pares de manos se levantaron y todos juntos hicieron alegremente su camino hacia las demas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Termine R/R 


	4. capitulo 3 Hotaru ..?? no tendra apelli...

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo: 3  
  
Titulo: Rini Tzukino, Alex kinomoto y Hotaru que.?????????.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haruka-papa por favor, no me hagas esto." Gimio Hotaru .  
  
"que – los ojos de Haruka brillaban con inocencia- no me digas que eres tan gallina, que no aceptas la apuesta. Si yo gano, ya no te haras tonta y sacaras solo 10 en la escuela este año"termino Haruka con una media sonrisa.  
  
  
  
"hummm – Hotaru estaba concentrada pensando, vio hacia donde estaba Michiru y esta solo asintió- de acuerdo."  
  
  
  
Ja ja ja una profunda voz se hizo oir, por detrás de ellas, Hotaru conocia al dueño de la voz y aun asi no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su casa –que hace el aquí?- -.  
  
  
  
"me gustaria saber como piensas hacer eso, haciendo trampa quiza –dijo maliciosamente- no prometas lo que no puedes complir, Hotaru." Dijo Alex casi gritando, aunque por dentro estaba feliz, por lo que habia oido El, Ella?? era como su padre. –si la vida es buena-  
  
  
  
"no te metas en lo que no te importa, ocupate de tus propios asuntos" grito Hotaru.  
  
  
  
"Haa ahí es donde te equivocas, pues resulta que este es mi asunto, desde que me heche la culpa por ti." Le contesto, furioso ya tambien, Alex  
  
  
  
"JA, que seas tan estupido, como para meterte en problemas no tiene nada que ver conmigo" se burlo Hotaro.  
  
  
  
"mocosa malagradecida"  
  
  
  
"estupido"  
  
  
  
"tonta"  
  
  
  
"idiota"  
  
  
  
"torpe"  
  
  
  
"cretino"  
  
Ha este punto, los dos se encontraban muy cerca, el uno del otro, y se quedaron mirándose con rencor, olvidándose por completo que no estaban solos.  
  
  
  
"hum hum -carraspeo una Rini celosa.- Hotaru por que no me dijiste, que ya conocias a Alex"  
  
  
  
"Rini como se supone que yo voy a saber, que TU conoces a este...este –dijo Hotaru levantando su mano despectivamente-idiota"  
  
  
  
"estoy aquí escuchando" dijo Alex poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
  
  
"me importa un rabano" grito Hotaru.  
  
  
  
"pero Hotaru yo te dije el domingo que vendría con el," reclamo Rini.  
  
  
  
"que, no me digas que es el, el chico que conociste, pero si ni siquiera es guapo" -(si, si, sigue diciendo eso y quiza termines creyéndotelo)- penso Hotaru frustrada.  
  
  
  
"Hota-chan, - los ojos de Rini rogaban- por fa, por fa, llevate biencon el, por mi siiiiiiiiii"  
  
  
  
" arrrgggg si, pero solo cuando tu estes presente" fue la caustica respuesta de Hotaru.  
  
  
  
"Alex, -volteo Rini hacia el- podrias ser amable con Hotaru"  
  
  
  
"yo ante todo soy un caballero" respondio Alex galantemente.  
  
  
  
" JA " grito Hotaru. Y Alex solo le dirijio una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada.  
  
  
  
"bueno Alex, creo que no sera necesario, necesario que te presente a mi mejor amiga, Hotaru " dijo Rini .  
  
  
  
A todo esto, las chicas estaban calladas, no se la creian, la calmada, reservada, quieta y oscura Hotaru, fue pusta sobre sus nervios por nada mas y nada menos que un chico. Todas sonreían maliciosamente, menos Rini que podia ver claramente la competencia Rini Vs Hotaru premio Alex. Y por supuesto Haruka que se tomaba su papel de padre muy en serio.  
  
  
  
  
  
De vuelta a las gradas: ¡tu puedes Haruka¡ ¡ eres la mejor¡ ¡hazlos morder el polvo¡ ¡que solo vean tu lindo trasero¡ you go girl ¡ .  
  
  
  
Y obviamente Haruka gano, me pregunto como le va a hacer para cumplir su promesa (penso Alex), quien hubiera pensado que Hotaru tuviera unas amigas tan populares, no solo las chicas de la Jubban preparatoria sino tambien las del instituto mugen, por que aunque ya habian salido, aun eran una leyenda en el I. M. Haruka Tenou, corredora de motos y de carros de formula uno, Michiru kaio violinista internacional, Setsuna meio diseñadora de modas, Hotaru... nunca he oido su apellido y nadie lo menciona nunca, que tendra que ver Hotaru con todas ellas.  
  
  
  
-no lo puedo creer la cita de Rini era con Alex, ahora si, que no podre salir con el- sus ojos crecieron ante sus pensamientos, no, no saldria con el aunque fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La oscura figura de Hotaru se deslizo, lentamente tratando de no llamar la atención,  
  
Alex se encontraba en su escritorio, rodeado de cristina y Co,  
  
  
  
"vaya, mira quien esta aquí, -dijo cristina muy alto- la tonta de Hotaru, Alex, sabias que Hotaru es una bruja,- ante la incredulidad de Alex, Cristina reafirmo – En serio, piensa bien, es rara, se viste de negro, y siempre pasan cosas raras a su alrededor, Hu hu –fingio un escalofrio- me da miedo de solo pensar en estar cerca de ella, dicen que burbujas purpuras salen de sus manos cuando se enfada" Grito mas fuerte Cristina para asegurarse que Hotaru la oyera asi como todo el salon.  
  
Alex no dijo nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex se encontraba desesperado, corriendo contra la corriente, con su estatura podia ver sobre los demas alumnos que corrian despavoridos, pero al no distinguir a Hotaru palidecio.  
  
Hotaru se encontraba bajo la sombra del cereso, ajena al mundo, menos a Alex su cara marcaba su frustración por no poder dejar de pensar en el.  
  
Beeeeep beeeeep su comunicador sono y al contestarlo, la cara de S. Chibimoon aparecio en la pantalla, "Hotaru, tu escuela esta siendo atacada por un youma, Amy lo acaba de detectar, vamos ya en camino, aguanta hasta que lleguemos"  
  
"claro, adios – y sacando su comunicador grito- por el poder estelar de saturno transformacion" un humo purpura emergio del suelo envolviéndola, mientras cambiaba a su tipico traje de S. Saturn. Su cara obtuvo un aspecto mas severo y sus ojos se volvieron mas oscuros acentuando su brillo purpura y perdiendo expresión.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Soy parte de una nueva era, soy s. Saturn y entrare en accion, "  
  
"patética niña, tu no eres nadie para pelear sola contra mi, pagaras por tu insolencia"  
  
El youma que, era mitad gato y mitad humano. Arrojo una bola de energia hacia el humano mas cercano.  
  
Alex se encontraba cerca del youma, aun buscando por Hotaru, cuando vio aparecer a S. Saturn , bueno ella lo entretendría, mientras el buscaba a Hotaru, una bola de energia avanzo hacia el, s. Saturn llego justo a tiempo para desviarla.  
  
"has cometido una gran equivocación, -dijo s. saturn con voz helada- al cruzarte en mi camino, mi planeta guardian es saturno, soy la sailor de la destrucción y de la muerte Sailor Saturn y en el nombre de saturno te destruire" .  
  
Alex no sabia de quien tener mas miedo S. Saturn volteo su cara hacia el y una enorme aura de aterrador poder emanaba de ella, mientras humo purpura los rodeaba, y del suelo surgían burbujas purpuras.  
  
"humano TONTO alejate " susurro con gran frialdad s. Saturn .  
  
"no, estoy buscando a alguien "  
  
"yo protegeré a todos, pero entre menos estorbos mejor" sisseo s. Saturn  
  
Alex opto por hacerle caso, pero no se alejo demasiado, aun buscando a Hotaru.  
  
  
  
"! Rayo de amor y belleza de venus¡" "!trueno de Júpiter¡" "!fuego de marte¡" "! Burbujas de mercurio ¡" .  
  
"fulmina"  
  
"resuena"  
  
"enciéndete"  
  
"estallen"  
  
El ataque combinado de las inner S. No logro dañar al youma, que con gran agilidad y sorprendente fuerza dejo fuera de combate tanto inners como outters S. Mandándolas a volar, S. Saturn aterrizo a los pies de Alex, que solo atino (a pesar del RESPETO que le inspiraba jajajajaj) a extenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
"gracias" dijo s. saturn como si resintiera la ayuda, y avanzo hacia S, moon , "ahora ataca"  
  
S. moon realizo su ataque pero este solo sirvio para enfurecer mas al youma.  
  
"mercury – dijo s. Moon quien ya para ese entonces se habia convertido en la lider indiscutible- investiga su punto debil rapido, - y volteando a S. Saturn dijo- y tu saturn protégenos, los demas saquen a los estudiantes "  
  
"muro del silencio" apenas si murmuro S. Saturn y una barrera casi transparente protegio a todas las S.S.  
  
  
  
"S. Chibimoon viendo a Alex lo arrastro a la salida, "no, - se resistio Alex- Hotaru todavía esta dentro de la escuela"  
  
"no te preocupes Alex, nosotros protegeremos a todos" contesto Chibimoon con una nota de tristeza en su voz – te preocupa tanto Hotaru, que arriesgas tu vida por ella-.  
  
"queeee como sabes mi nombre,"  
  
  
  
tan tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
  
  
acabe "hablar" -pensar- alguna duda???  
  
Ninguna, muchas. Siantanse libres de e-mail me o rivew,  
  
por fa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, sssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii R/R 


	5. capitulo 4 El profesor Tomoe

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
  
  
Capitulo: 4  
  
Titulo: El profesor Tomoe  
  
N/A Muchas gracias a Atena, te prometo que los próximos capitulos se pondran mejor, no dejes de checarlos por que ya estoy a la mitad de la primera parte.  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"S. Chibimoon viendo a Alex lo arrastro a la salida, "no, - se resistio Alex- Hotaru todavía esta dentro de la escuela"  
  
"no te preocupes Alex, nosotros protegeremos a todos" contesto Chibimoon con una nota de tristeza en su voz – te preocupa tanto Hotaru, que arriesgas tu vida por ella-.  
  
"queeee como sabes mi nombre,"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
S. chibimoon se encontraba nerviosa- piensa Rini piensa, como salir de esta situación-  
  
"y bien" pregunto Alex como si sospechara.  
  
" bueno lo que pasa.....lo que pasa es que –piensa, piensa.- es que nosotras las S. Scout lo sabemos todo" termino S. Chibimoon con voz triunfal.  
  
"S. Moon. Grito S. Mercury no encuentro ningun punto debil" termino la misma con un suspiro.  
  
S. moon dudo un minuto y penso en todas sus opciones, y después alzo sus manos y se transformo en princesa moon, iniciando una legendaria plegaria.  
  
" Yo Serenity te invoco cristal de plata ven a mi" una luz intensa aparecio entre sus manos.  
  
"noooooooo, S. Moon detente, eso puede dañar tu vida" grito S. Saturn, y después dirigiéndose hacia S. Mercury le grito "Mercury, llevate a S. Moon de aquí, y entre todas asegurence de que no halla nadie en un radio de 10 metros, y formen una barrera con sus poderes." Mercury entendio perfectamente las intenciones de Saturn y las transmitio a las demas las instrucciones.  
  
Todas las S. Scout se pararon formando un circulo, alrededor de Saturn , a una distancia igual cada una, y fueron una, por una llamando sus poderes y liberándolos, rayos de energia salian de cada una y cuando finalmente todas liberaron su poderes, estos se unieron formando un escudo tornasol, el escudo impedia que los alumnos se acercaran, Alex observaba la escena con curiosidad.  
  
" Has interrumpido mi tiempo de descanso – siseo Saturn con voz helada- tu muerte no sera simple, destruire tus moléculas una por una, el dolor sera tan fuerte que desearas nunca haber sido creado....... TUMBA DEL SILENCIO ... DESTRUYE.." apenas si susurro Saturn y un resplandor purpura salio de sus manos, inundando de humo purpura por dentro del escudo, las S. Scout tenian problemas para controlar tal descarga de poder, mientras el youma lentamente y retorciéndose del dolor, desaparecia entre gritos desgarradores.  
  
Alex parpadeo y las S. Scout ya no estaban ahí. Salio corriendo hacia los limites del colegio en donde se encontraba el pequeño bosque. Y ahí acostada a la sombra del cereso se encontraba Hotaru, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Hotaru al sentir su presencia, abrio los ojos,  
  
"que haces aquí"  
  
"es que no has escuchado nada, tu vida pudo correr peligro." Grito Alex enojado por el recibimiento.  
  
"y a ti, que te importa mi vida. Ademas que no has escuchado ya, de mis poderes sobrenaturales de bruja,- grito enojada Hotaru y le dio la espalda - creeme si te digo que me se cuidar muy bien yo solita" Termino Hotaru.  
  
"vaya tienes razon, no tenia por que preocuparme, ademas los moustros no se atacan entre si, asi que no corrias peligro" dijo enojado Alex toda su preocupación y a ella le valia.  
  
Alex se volteo rapidamente, para que Hotaru no pudiera ver su sonrisa, sonrisa de satisfacción , por saber que SU Hotaru estaba bien.  
  
Mas tarde miss Guerrero reunio a todos los alumnos, y les informo.  
  
"Atención todos, durante la siguiente semana seran llevadas a cabo las reparaciones del instituto Mugen, mientras tanto, todos los alumnos seran trasladados a la preparatoria, Juuban.  
  
Alex miraba a su escuela destruida, todo se encontraba impregnado de burbujas purpuras, pero extrañamente, la figura del profesor Tomoe al centro de la escuela, se encontraba intacto ni un raspon, ni una mancha purpura, nada. Se acerco a la figura, no sabia por que, perola figura le inspiraba mucha curiosidad, se acerco mas hasta poder leer lo que decia.  
  
Dr. Tomoe.  
  
Nac: 1960  
  
Unas de las mentes mas brillantes del Japon  
  
Y del mundo.  
  
Fundador y propietario del Instituto Mugen.  
  
"Fascinante verdad. – dijo uno de sus amigos, varios se habian acercado hacia donde el estaba- los rumores, dicen que el maneja la fortuna acomulada en el extranjero, y que su hija maneja la de aquí"  
  
otro de ellos dijo. "dicen que el realizaba experimentos que combinaban ciencia y brujería y que por eso es tan inteligente"  
  
otro mas agrego"dicen que la hija es hermosa, y que incluso es mas inteligente que el"  
  
"pero eso es imposible ya la habriamos visto aquí, no, por que, si eso fuera verdad ella manejaria el Instituto." Dijo Alex.  
  
Diego, el primero que habia hablado, agrego con voz baja y tenebrosa, susurrando como si contara una historia de terror. " dicen que ella desaparecio después del accidente del labaratorio uno, aunque las malas lenguas dicen que, quedo deforme, y debil de cuerpo asi que por eso, maneja el Instituto, desde las sombras," y termino en un susurro tetrico "buaja buajajajjaj"  
  
Todos sus amigos son unos bienintencionados chismosos, termino pensando Alex, divertido por la imaginacion de sus amigos.  
  
Al dia siguente en la preparatoria Juuban.  
  
"Kinomoto Alex" presente . " Shishio Cristina" presente "srta. Hotaru" presente.  
  
Los ojos de Alex se abrieron de la sorpresa, por que no lo habia notado antes, aun no sabia el apellido de Hotaru, y es que nunca nadie lo mencionaban, ni en el instituto, ni sus amigas y ahora incluso aquí nadie lo menciona ¿¿por que?? .  
  
"Muy bien – la voz de la maestra interrumpio sus pensamientos—este es el primer dia de los alumnos del I.M. aquí asi que hay que darles una buena bienvenida, y ahora necesito voluntarios para que les enseñen los alrededores"  
  
"yo maestra – hablo rapidamente Rini.—le puedo mostrar la escuela a Kinomoto Alex --Cristina se puso verde de envidia pues conocia la reputación de Rini--y a Hotaru." Termino esta. Varios manos se levantaron y escogieron a otros.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru, Alex, corran vamos a tomarnos unas malteadas al crown"  
  
"Hola Rini –levanto la cabeza Andrew – Hola, Hotaru y como se encuentra hoy mi pequeña"esa hermosa sonrisa de niño grande, que derretia las piernas de chicas y no tan chicas hizo su aparicion en la preciosa cara de Andrew.  
  
"muy bien " contestaron las dos al mismo timpo y se sentaron después de ordenar.  
  
Por otro lado Alex apenas, si se las arreglo para no manifestar su enojo ante la manera en que Andrew le hablo a SU Hotaru.  
  
La tarde paso volando y cuando ya se encontraban de regreso, y Rini se separaba de su camino, esta beso a Alex ante la sorpresa de este y el enojo de Hotaru, y luego se volteo hacia con ella y le dijo " mañana tenemos junta en el templo a las 5 , adios " y con eso se alejo dejándolos a los dos con un incomodo silencio.  
  
"Hotaru-dijo Alex con una voz dulce y profunda—en realidad, siento haberte dicho que no podias sacarte 10 en los finales, estoy seguro de que si te aplicas lo lograras y si me dejas yo podria ayudarte"  
  
"no gracias pero ya me estan ayudando" fue la caustica respuesta de Hotaru antes de apurar el paso y dejarlo atrás.  
  
Alex observo como se alejaba "bueno al menos sobrevivi, por que se enojara tanto."  
  
"Que se cree el muy idiota, --sus ojos hechaban chispas--yo no se por que no le conteste, para que aprenda a no meterse en donde no le importa" –(claro que lo sabes, sabes de sobra por que no le respondiste su voz es tan rica, suave y profunda. Aarrggggg ya estoy pensando de nuevo en eso)—  
  
Al dia siguiente, ya caminaban los tres de nuevo, de regreso a sus casas después de la escuela, y de pasar unas horas en el crown.  
  
"lo ven chicos, les dije que se podian llevar bien.—dijo Rini -- desde ayer no se han peleado"  
  
"solo por que no nos hemos dirigido la palabra" puntualizo Hotaru  
  
Alex solo gruño pero no dijo nada.  
  
"Vamos Alex no te enojes, ya sabes como es Hotaru, no le hagas caso –dijo Rini al mismo tiempo que se colgaba de su brazo—que tal si ahora tu y yo vamos por un postre" termino coqueta.  
  
--Que si, yo con quien quiero salir es con Hotaru—penso Alex "bueno si Hotaru va con nosotros" .  
  
"pero Hotaru no puede verdad" dijo Rini volteando a ver a Hotaru con ojos inocentes.  
  
"no, no puedo ya te lo habia dicho, tengo una junta muy importante, que no puedo cancelar.-- por eso lo invitaste hoy no???--.  
  
"lo vez Alex, ella no puede, no me vas a dejar ir solita verdad" dijo Rini rogando.  
  
Alex se sintio atrapado, acorralado, asintió pero se prometio a si mismo que ese seria el postre mas rapido de la historia.  
  
"bueno los dejo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer" dijo Hotaru medio enfadada (medio jajaja  
  
jajajajaj). O_=¿ .  
  
  
  
De regreso, (del postre mas rapido de la historia), Alex decidio ver los daños causados a su escuela, su curiosidad lo llevo a dentro del edificio de la dirección, se encontraba observando una mancha purpura en la pared de la dirección cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban, y sabiendo que no deberia estar ahí se oculto de manera de poder ver pero que no lo vieran. Poco a poco varias personas entraron pudo reconocer al director, pero no a los demas, y todos parecian hacerce a un lado para cederle el paso a una persona coomo si esta fuera lo mas importante, quien sera acaso la dueña de quien dicen, esta deforme?????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TERMINE  
  
Les gusta, mucho, poquito, nada,  
  
Review  
  
Porfa porfa porfa R/R  
  
  
  
Atte  
  
Hatamihime 


	6. capitulo 5 La hija del profesor Tomoe

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
  
  
Capitulo: 5  
  
Titulo: La hija del profesor Tomoe  
  
  
  
Hola perdon por la tardanza en actualizar pero no he podido pegarme a la computadora. Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias a Atena GRACIAS.  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
De regreso, (del postre mas rapido de la historia), Alex decidio ver los daños causados a su escuela, su curiosidad lo llevo a dentro del edificio de la dirección, se encontraba observando una mancha purpura en la pared de la dirección cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban, y sabiendo que no deberia estar ahí se oculto de manera de poder ver pero que no lo vieran. Poco a poco varias personas entraron, pudo reconocer al director, pero no a los demas, y todos parecian hacerce a un lado para cederle el paso a una persona, como si esta fuera lo mas importante, quien sera acaso es la dueña de quien dicen, esta deforme?????  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
"que, que hace ella aquí" grande era la sorpresa de Alex al ver que la persona que entro a la dirección era nada mas y nada menos que Hotaru, y su sorpresa crecio al notar que ella se sento a la cabeza de la mesa de juntas.  
  
"bueno – la voz de Hotaru sono calmada- quiero un reporte completo de los daños"  
  
un tipo en sus 40 y tantos años, contesto con voz monotona y profesional  
  
"todos los seres vivos, plantas, parasitos y animales de laboratorio murieron en radio de 10m alrededor del sitio del ataque, los objetos de cristal delgado se rompieron y las paredes quedaron con manchas purpuras por todos lados, no es gran cosa calculo que saldra en alrededor de 1000 yens" termino el tipo  
  
"perfecto –siseo Hotaru con tono autoritario- quiero todo listo antes de que acabe esta semana para empazar las clases la proxima semana"  
  
  
  
"pero eso es imposible" casi grito el tipo que ha estado hablando.  
  
Los ojos de Hotaru se clavaron sobre el desdichado tipo, haciendolo desear nunca haber abierto la boca.  
  
"todo es posible en este mundo, y si no hay nada mas que decir se pueden retirar, el señor takana (el director) y yo seguiremos hablando "  
  
nadie la contradijo y en un santiamén el sr, Takana y Hotaru se encontraron a solas.  
  
"Sr, Takana por favor asegurese de que mis ordenes sean cumplidas"  
  
"por supuesto Srta......  
  
/Ahí va de nuevo- penso Alex - por que nadie dice su apellido y por que esta ella aquí y por que habla como si fuera la .........  
  
  
  
".......Tomoe." finalizo el director.  
  
  
  
Alex se quedo estatico, por decir lo menos.  
  
  
  
.............Dueña./  
  
  
  
Hotaru ya se habia alejado un poco, cuando la voz del sr. Takana la retuvo. "y otra cosa, por favor digame que pretende usted que yo haga con sus calificaciones"  
  
"ponerlas como le lleguen" fue la simple respuesta de Hotaru  
  
"E ignorar el hecho de que usted tiene un nivel mas avanzado que la universidad desde mucho antes de caminar" pregunto el director un poco molesto.  
  
"no se preocupe por eso, en este semestre mis calificaciones estaran de acuerdo a mi nivel – y riéndose como en una broma Privada explico- es que sabe usted he perdido una apuesta"  
  
el sr. Takana solo la miro.  
  
" bueno lo dejo – dijo Hotaru- tengo una junta importante a las 5 y primero quiero hacer algo"  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Hotaru se encontraba triste, desde que se habia mudado con las outters, no habia tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con su padre y decidio que ese era el momento asi que al salir de SU escuela se dirigio a la división de investigación farmaceutica de empresas Tomoe segura que lo hallaria ahí. Su padre desde el 'accidente' se habia recluido a trabajar dia y noche y solo salia cuando Hotaru se lo pedia, la cual no lo hacia mucho por que aunque sabia que su padre se alegraba siempre de verla tambien sabia, que se molestaba cada vez que tenia que dejar su trabajo.  
  
Al enterarse que su hija deseaba verlo el Prf. Tomoe dejo su trabajo para recibirla.  
  
"princesa como has estado -hablo el Pfr. Cariñosamente- como has estado, quieres ayudarme tengo un nuevo proyecto en el que podria necesitar tu ayuda"  
  
Hotaru se enfado, por que su padre no podia dejar de pensar en el trabajo ni aun en los pocos minutos que pasaban juntos.  
  
"no quiero hablar de eso"  
  
"pero pequeña ya va siendo hora de que sepas y conozcas de lo que un dia vas a controlar"  
  
"desde ahora controlo parte de la compañía" replico Hotaru con voz cansada.  
  
"solo la parte del Japón y aun asi SOLO administras no controlas, Hija entiéndeme --prosiguio el Pfr. – yo quiero que ames esta empresa de la manera que yo la amo"  
  
"si, si, si, si, si, "- contesto ella despectivamnte.  
  
"Hija – la voz del profesor Tomoe sono repentinamente muy seria y Hotaru no pudo menos que hacerle caso- solo prometeme una cosa"  
  
"lo que tu quieras padre"  
  
"prometeme, que, si algun dia quieres vender una empresa, nunca la venderas en partes. O la vendes toda o conservas lo que te corresponde" la voz del Pfr sonaba exigente.  
  
"se hara como tu gustes".  
  
Prometio Hotaru realmente sin entender a su padre, lo que ella sabia es que en cuanto pudiera, se desharia de esa división de las empresas Tomoe. Simpre las habia odiado, y tenia suficientes motivos para ello, su madre habia muerto ahí, en un accidente dejándola huérfana a escasos 6 mese de vida, y después su padre en otro accidente habia hecho un trato con la Dama 9 para salvar su vida y la de Hotaru.  
  
No, Hotaru definitivamente nunca consevaria esa empresa en cuanto pudiera la destrozaría todas sus desgracias se hallaban vinculadas a esa empresa y mas a ese maldito labaratorio uno, al que parecia que su padre no se podia despegar sin sufrir síndrome de abstinencia.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
En el templo Hikawa todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas discutiendo sobre el nuevo enemigo, Amy no sabia como decir lo que su mini- computadora le habia mostrado.  
  
"amy ya no nos tengas con la dudas y dinos de una vez que resultado te avento esa cosa" dijo Rei impaciente ante la indecisión de Amy.  
  
Muy nerviosa Amy comenzo a hablar " los análisis demuestran que el youma que nos ataco no tenia ningun punto debil y que a pesar de tener muy poco cerebro es muy peligroso por que su cerebro esta concentrado en habiladades de pelea y estrategia"  
  
"siento que yo tampoco soy de gran ayuda puesto que mis espejo no muestra mas que oscuridad y una gran cantidad de esas formas" dijo Michiru.  
  
Todas las Scout bajaron la cabeza.  
  
  
  
Serena se encontraba muy triste caminaba con la cabeza gacha.  
  
"por favor Serena dime que te pasa" rogo Darien (n/a hhaaaaaa me desmayo)  
  
"es solo que me siento un fracaso, mis ataques no sirven y lo que menos quiero es poner en peligro la vida de Hotaru " susurro Serena tristemente".  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Rini y Hotaru hizieron su camino rumbo al crown des pues de la reunion.  
  
Las puertas del crown se abrieron, todas las cabezas voltearon un grupo de chicos gritaron "Hola Rini" con cara de bobalicones, Alex que se encontraba con ellos solo pudo pensar –----Hola Hotaru Tomoe Hotaru- - a Hotaru casi le dio miedo su cara se veia tan serio.  
  
"bueno que hacen?" pregunto una animosa Rini acercándose a ellos  
  
"estamos votando por nuestras scout favoritas"contesto uno de los chicos  
  
Rini se acerco mas para poder ver y no pudo reprimir un grito de jubilo,  
  
"haaaaaaaaa mira esto Hotaru va ganado s. Chibimoon "  
  
Hotaru ni la escucho –algo anda mal Alex no deja de mirarme como si me acusara de algo-  
  
"Alex, Alex que te pasa amigo andas como en el espacio, solo faltas tu por votar"  
  
"hummm la mas hermosa de las S. Scout es sin duda..../Rini se moria de la emocion /.....S. saturn" termino Alex.  
  
Rini se quedo de piedra, verde de envidia, por que Alex siempre preferia a Hotaru incluso como S.S. la preferia a ella –noooo—  
  
A la mencion de S. Saturn, Hotaru levanto la cabeza de golpe regresándole la mirada a Alex—sabra algo—  
  
"no digas bobadas Alex que no, nos habias dicho que ella te daba miedo" dijo uno de sus amigos medio en serio medio en broma.  
  
"valla no sabia que una chica te pudiera aterrorizar" se burlo Hotaru  
  
muy calmadamente Alex hablo "yo nunca dije que me aterrorizara mis palabras exactas fueron, que era IMPRESIONANTE tanto poder en un cuerpo tan pequeño, bello, y perfecto."  
  
  
  
Hotaru no lo pudo evitar y se ruborizo "yo no se que le vez esta horrenda" grito al mismo tiempo que escondia la cabeza.  
  
"no me digas que estas celosa" Alex la miro alzando una ceja, retándola.  
  
"No digas tonterías" decia Hotaru mientras salia como remolino del crown  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru tuvo que dar varias cueltas antes de tomar el camino a su casa para poder tranquilizarse, solo faltaba una cuadra y cuando dio la vuelta lo que vio era lo que menos esperaba....  
  
  
  
  
  
Acabe  
  
"hablar" -pensar- /mientras otros hablan/ alguna duda  
  
  
  
Hola no olviden R/R mandar sus review. 


	7. capitulo 6 la traicion

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
Capitulo: 6  
  
Titulo: la traicion  
  
  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
muy calmadamente Alex hablo "yo nunca dije que me aterrorizara mis palabras exactas fueron, que era IMPRESIONANTE tanto poder en un cuerpo tan pequeño, bello, y perfecto."  
  
************  
  
Hotaru tuvo que dar varias cueltas antes de tomar el camino a su casa para poder tranquilizarse, solo faltaba una cuadra y cuando dio la vuelta lo que vio era lo que menos esperaba....  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Ahí a la sombra de un gran arbol, se encontraba Alex racargado con sus brazos cruzados al frente cuando la vio llegar, avanzo hacia ella.  
  
-esto no esta bien, que pasa aquí- Hotaru estaba mas que nerviosa.  
  
"por que tardaste tanto en llegar, -Alex hablaba muy serio-tengo un buen rato esperandote, se puede saber donde (*mala palabra*) estabas"  
  
Hotaru se quedo en blanco el no podia saber o si?.  
  
"bahh eso no importa –continuo hablando Alex y su voz sono aun mas profunda – TENEMOS QUE HABLAR".  
  
Si no supiera ya, que estoy loca por el, lo hubiera sabido en ese instante, su voz sono tan suave profunda y sexy, sus ojos la miraban fijamente y esos labios me tentaban, los imagine sobre los mios y no pude evitar ruborizarme, senti un nudo en la garganta que me impedia decir cualquier cosa.  
  
"que te pasa te comieron la lengua los ratones, eso si que es novedad"  
  
"que quieres" esa es mi voz, si, que me pone nerviosa.  
  
"ven quiero hablar contigo" dijo Alex al mismo tiempo que me tomo de las manos y me arrastro todo el camino hasta el parque, ahí pude ver que se detuvo a la orilla del lago y se dirigia conmigo arrastrando hasta la banca que miraba hacia el lago.  
  
Nos sentamos y un incomodo silencio se establecio entre los dos, parecia que Alex habia perdido su confianza, la voz de Hotaru sono debil cuando pronuncio "Alex"  
  
El solo la volteo a ver y en sus ojos se reflejaba la confusión  
  
"por que, Hotaru"  
  
-dios de que habla-" por que. Que?"  
  
"por favor Hotaru no juegues conmigo, sabes? Conozco tu pequeño secretito"  
  
mil ideas llegaron a mi cabeza, que sabra Alex, sabra que soy S. Saturn o quiza ya descubrio que lo que dijo cristina es verdad y yo soy una bruja, no, no tiene ninguna forma de saber nada, por dios pero que sabe, que voy a hacer, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podia pensar en nada.  
  
"no dices nada" pregunto Alex esperando respusta.  
  
Una idea vino a mi cabeza tenia que saber que sabia el.  
  
"como te enteraste"  
  
"fui a la escuela ayer –contesto Alex simplemente-- no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al enterarme, que tu eres la mente suprema de quien se dice lo sabe todo la Gran srta. Tomoe" lo ultimo lo dijo Alex en un tono que reflejaba desprecio.  
  
Hotaru respiro alivada – uff el no sabe que soy S. Saturn . Qeeee sabe que soy Tomoe H. Auch- en la mente de Hotaru sono al auch muy al estilo de Homero Simpsom (jaja adoro esos auch)  
  
Alex no parecio darse cuenta de nada de esto " por que no me lo dijiste"  
  
"y por que hiba a hacerlo, si ni siquiera somos amigos" apunto Hotaru  
  
el corazon de Alex se paralizo.  
  
"pero yo queria serlo Hotaru, yo siempre quise ser tu amigo – en realidad mas que eso- como te debiste de haber burlado de mi cuando te ofreci mi ayuda con las materias, ahora entiendo tu promesa de sacarte puros 10" a este punto la voz de Alex sonaba triste y se encontraba con la cabeza en las rodillas.  
  
La mano de Hotaru volo ligera, pero esta vez no para golpear, si no para dar comfort, y se poso en el hombro de Alex. Este levanto la mirada hacia ella –es tan hermosa y sus labios seran tan dulces como prometen-.  
  
"Alex el motivo por el cual escondo el hecho de soy Tomoe, es por los rumores que circulan respecto a mi, y a mi padre. –sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza ante los recuerdo—de niña, siempre sufri problemas de salud y por eso me era imposible acudir a la escuela, creci sola con mipadre como compañero de juegos ya que mi madre murio al tener yo 6 meses. Asi que tuve maestros privados, todos se soprendieron por que antes de los 3ª. Era capaz de entender lecciones de prepa, -su cabeza miro al suelo—y el rumor se extendio, cuando mi enfermedad parecio abandonarme, sali al mundo solo para descrubir que no estaba hecho para mi, en la escuela todos decian que mi padre habia hecho experimentos con mi cerebro, y cualquier otra tontería por el estilo. Sabes lo que se siente que todos te consideren un fenómeno RARO de circo, después de una semana ya no volvi a la escuela.  
  
Cuando conoci a Serena y las demas cambiaron mi vida y decidi intentarlo de nuevo pero esta ves sin el apellido, a si que cuando paso el accidente—le lanzo una mirada a Alex que le advertia de no preguntar y este se abstuvo-- sali al mundo sin la carga de un pasado."  
  
Alex se puso por delante de ella y con la mano levanto su barbilla, "mirame a los ojos yo nunca he creido que tu seas rara, o un fenómeno, yo... yo... –maldicion por que no puedo decirle que me gusta-- yo creo que eres una gran chica decia mientras acercaba su cara mas y mas a la de ella. Hotaru sintio su aliento calido sobre sus labios –si, si me va a besar, por favor que lo haga--.  
  
Los labios de Alex rozaron suvemente los suyos, fue solo un rose y ambos se aprtaron como si algo los hubiera quemado, la sensación era demasiado intesa.  
  
-nunca habia sentido algo asi, que me pasa con ella—  
  
-ho dios esto se siente el ser besada—  
  
la cara de ambos se encontraba con un interesante tono rojo y ambos miraban al suelo demasiado timidos para decir o hacer algo, el solo le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y se sentaron felices, sus cuerpos encajaban tambien el uno en el otro y Hotaru podia sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendia.  
  
"Alex"  
  
"Si" la cabeza de Alex giro para verla a la vara –dios es tan hermosa, como una diosa, su diosa, —  
  
"no le digas a nadie por favor"  
  
"por supuesto Hotaru"  
  
Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta una sombra los observaba desde el inicio escuchando todo,-esta me las pagaras, tonta el es mio Hota-tonta.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
" ya llegue" grito Alex al entrar en su casa.  
  
"Sientate Alex tenemos algo que decirte," - la voz de sus padre sonaba seria pero alegre.  
  
"que pasa se ven muy contentos"  
  
"Alex hijo – hablo la señora Kinomoto- la empresa de tu padre en europa esta generando muchas ganancias, asi que como premio a tus buenas calificaciones hemos decidido, enviarte a estudia y entrenar en ellas, para cuando termines el año" termino su mamá dando saltos de alegria, para ellos no era un secreto que Alex queria iniciarse en las empresas que algun dia serian para el.  
  
"en serio" la voz de Alex estaba llena de alegria.  
  
"sip" contesto su padre.  
  
Alex hizo su camino a su cuarto brillando de alegria, últimamente todo le salia bien. Primero Hotaru y ahora esto. HOTARU no havia pensado en que tendría que irse, pero eso no tenia que ser un problema si Hotaru acepta ser mi novia la vendre a visitar todas las vacaciones y demas dias siiiiiii  
  
-la vida es buena—con este ultimo pensamiento se durmió.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Hotaru hizo su entrada silenciosa a la escuela, como siempre sin querer que la notaran, --algo anda mal-- varias cabezas se voltearon y se rieron descaradamente señalándola.  
  
Entrando a su salon se encontro a cristina rodeada de sus amigas y cuando la vio llegar levanto la voz para que todo el mundo la oyera alto y claro " y resulto que la Hota-tonta es nada mas que la super fenómeno de circo la hija del profesor loco ya saben esa a la que le lavaron el cerebro ja ja ja ja ja ja su risa odiosa se difundio por todo el salon.  
  
Hotaru se congelo en su sitio.  
  
" como lo sabes"  
  
" que no es obvio, Alex me lo conto – la mirada de cristina era de malicia-- la tonta de Hotaru se lo conto por el se hizo pasar por su amigo"  
  
--no, no Alex no por que, por que me traicionaste- apesar, de pasar por un momento en el que desearia llorar y gritar su cara no mostro ninguna expresión.  
  
"hola Hota-tonta o mejor dicho Hota-fenomeno" dijo criss  
  
Sus ojos no se movieron ni un poquito, per su dolor era tan grande que se podia leer claramente en ellos.  
  
Criss estaba contenta.  
  
--como pude confiar en Alex—por dentro Hotaru se encontraba llorando, pero las lagrimas luchaban para salir por sus ojos.  
  
"Hola Hotaru" saludo Alex que acababa de llegar y no habia escuchado nada. Su cara mostraba una gran alegria y sus labios vestían una maravillosa sonrisa.  
  
---de que estas tan contento, es por que me tracionaste—le lanzo una mirada llena de odio, pero no podia contenerse mas las lagrimas rebasaban el limite que les habia impuesto, se levanto y salio corriendo, ante la sorpresa de Alex.  
  
Al entrar al salon Alex no podia estar mas contento, recordando la tarde anterior sus padre y Hotaru le habian hecho el dia.  
  
"hola Hotaru" ella solo clavo su vista en el y el se sintio morir, habia odio y rencor en sumirada, --que paso—su sonrisa murio en sus labios. Todavía estaba congelado cuando Hotaru salio, se dio lamedia vuelta para seguirla, cuando una mano tomo la suya, " no la sigas, no vayas por ella, no vale la pena, es solo un fenómeno de circo y aparte bruja, mi abuela me dijo que su madre lo era ....  
  
"como lo sabes" la corto Alex furioso.  
  
" yo... yo..." criss no sabia que decir nunca habia visto a Alex enojado  
  
"arggg sueltame" se deshizo del brazo que lo sujetaba y salio corriendo en busca de du amor.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Hotaru fue al lago donde habia estado con Alex ayer, pero en lugar de usar la banca se sento detrás de unos arbustos, escondida, su vista fija en el lago pero en realidad no veia nada. "yo soy la princesa de saturn , S saturn una bruja hereditaria, y solia ser el enviado del mal, pero ante todo yo soy Tomoe Hotaru" ---en sus ojos temblaba el rocio—si eso era por que la destrucción no llora, sus sollozos eran callados y después de un rato escucho a Alex llamando su nombre –para que la buscaba no la habia herido ya lo suficiente no se habia burlado ya de ella-- la furia sobrepasaba su tristeza al imaginar juntos a Alex y Criss burlándose de ella, por haber creido que significaba algo para el. Sus sollozos pararon pero la tristeza en su corazon no.  
  
Hotaru se encontraba aun el parque detrás de los arbusto cuando una viejecita, con su cara arugada y su boca sin diente se acerco a ella, "mi niña que te pasa- al ver que no le contestaba continuo—una niña tan hermosa como tu, no debe estar triste yo soy Fabiola y me puedes contar lo que sea---  
  
Una gran calidez se desprendia del cuerpo de la viejecita y la confortaba se sintio segura, y a salvo con esa extraña.  
  
Alex la busco por todos lados en el templo, en su casa, en el crown y en el parque , regreso a su casa frustrado con la esperanza de verla al dia siguiente.  
  
Paso un dia, dos, llegaron los examenes finales y solo faltaba un semana para que se fuera del Japón y todavía no habia visto a Hotaru, todos los dias la buscaba pero sus amigas la negaban, y en su casa Haruka se portaba francamente hostil.  
  
  
  
Todas las tardes terminaba en la banca del lago, no sabia por que, quiza por que ahí estuvo con ella, todos los dias sin saberlo era observado por Hotaru, a la que todos los dias algo la arrastraba hacia el como un magneto. No entendia que hacia el ahí, todos los diaas lo veia venir y lo esperaba, pero no queria hablarle, ninguna explicación podria ser suficiente para justificar lo que el le habia hecho, maldición lo odiaba –jaja eso quisieras le grito su mente- pero en realidad lo amas, --sera verdad, por eso es que duele tanto.  
  
"hola Alex saludo un a voz femenina" .  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Acabe  
  
El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo de la primera parte.  
  
"hablar" –pensar- alguna duda, sugerencia? No se olviden de mandar sus comentarios  
  
R/R adios. 


	8. capitulo 7 Todo se aclara, no te vayas

Los secretos de Hotaru.  
  
  
  
Capitulo: 7  
  
Titulo: todo se aclara, note vayas.  
  
--------  
  
Estoy feliz, este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte, gracias a Atena por su apoyo y a todos los que leen la historia.  
  
--------  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Todas las tardes terminaba en la banca del lago, no sabia por que, quiza por que ahí estuvo con ella, todos los dias sin saberlo era observado por Hotaru, a la que todos los dias algo la arrastraba hacia el como un magneto. No entendia que hacia el ahí, todos los diaas lo veia venir y lo esperaba, pero no queria hablarle, ninguna explicación podria ser suficiente para justificar lo que el le habia hecho, maldición lo odiaba –jaja eso quisieras le grito su mente- pero en realidad lo amas, --sera verdad, por eso es que duele tanto.  
  
"hola Alex saludo un a voz femenina" .  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Una gran molestia se dibujo en el bello rostro de Alex, y sus ojo azul dorado brillaron con furia "que quieres"  
  
"no seas asi, yo solo quiero platicar contigo hhhaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡" un grito histerico salio de su boca y su cara se contorsiono del miedo.  
  
Un gran youma de aproximadamente 2 m de alto aparecio frente a criss (si era ella ) y rapidamente se econdio por detrás de Alex. Volviendo a gritar, " no, en la cara no, en la cara no". (ja como si valiera la pena)  
  
Hotaru vio esto y rapidamente tomo su pluma y grito "por el poder estelar de saturn..transformación." al terminar su transformación tomo su comunicador " S. Moon hay ataque en el parque" (hay, que original me vi).  
  
la cara de Serena aparecio "aguanta, en un segundo estamos alli". Y la comunicación se corto.  
  
S. saturn salio por entre las sombras y su figura oscura se confundia con ellas, al fijar su vista , solo pudo ver un gran youma en forma de perro- humano, y a Criss colgada al brazo de Alex, su rostro se endurecio, "alejense esto sera peligroso" murmuro muy bajito.  
  
Alex y Criss ya se alejaban, cuando el youma los vio "un momento niñitos " de las manos del youma salio una bola de energia negra, en dirección a ellos.  
  
"muro del silencio" apenas si fue un suspiro pero vasto para detener la energia a unos cuantos metros de Alex y Criss, el youma vio su bola desaparecer y se puso furioso y comenzo a lanzar ataquez contra S. Saturn pero esta parecia estar sumida en sus pensamientos,  
  
--no puedo atacar con ellos aquí, debo protegerlos, 'pero por que, por que deberia hacerlo ellos me traicionaron, deberia dejarlos morir, que el youma destruya sus almas, pero mi princesa estaria desilusionada de mi maldición--.  
  
"Alto ahí -- una sombra se delineo contra la luz de la luna – como te atreves a atacar a quienes disfrutan de la soledad del lago, soy S. Moon y en el nombre de la luna te castigare" termino con su tradicional pose. "scout's a sus posiciones" todas las inners scout rodearon al youma y las outters formaron un circulo exterior de defensa, lanzaban ataques para distraerlo, mientras S. Moon iniciaba una plegaria.  
  
"Selene, diosa de la luna –rezo s. Moon y el cristal de plata empezo a formarse en sus manos, pero esta vez , no se tranformo en princesa moon —brindame tu energia – una luz cegadora hizo su paricion y S. Moon subio su voz -- ESTRELLA DE LA MAÑANA...... PURIFICA" .  
  
el youma desaparecio al instante, esta vez sin dolor.  
  
"SIIIIIIII – S. Moon saltaba de alegria—lo hize, lo hize – cantaba con voz de niña—soy la mejor, soy invensible, soy S. Moon." Finalizo con su tradicional pose.  
  
Todas se encontraban festejando alrededor de S. Moon .  
  
De repente todo se oscurecio y una carcajada corto el aire frio de la noche.  
  
"ja ja ja ja ja S. Tontas, esto solo esta comenzando, S. Saturn debes temer la oscuridad ya esta aquí, y el renacimiento de la Dama 9 esta cerca. Ja ja ja"  
  
"haaaaaaaaa" un grito las hizo voltearse solo para ver a Criss colgada del brazo de Alex, y este tratando desesperado de soltarse, "suéltame que no entiendes que no te soporto"  
  
"ho Alex no tienes que finger, yo se bien que me amas" dijo criss melosamente.  
  
"queeee estas loca, nunca me has gustado ni siquiera como amiga, eres una de las personas mas repulsivas que conozco" la cara de Criss se contorsiono de ira "como te atrevez a despreciarme por la estupida de Hotaru ella te odia"  
  
"solo por las mentiras que le contaste y ahora largate de aquí" grito a punto de explotar Alex.  
  
"algun dia te arrepentiras, te daras cuenta que es un perdedora, una fenómeno y una bruja su madre fue una bruja y su abuela tambien lo fue, y ademas ella te odia"  
  
Alex no soporto mas y su mano volo en dirección a la cara de Criss, y se detuvo a solo milímetros de su mejilla, "vete" dijo Alex entre dientes mostrando su furia y Criss volo.  
  
La cara de S. Saturn palidecio – dios mio que he hecho—  
  
S. moon se acerco a Alex y puso su mano en su hombro "no te preocupes tu amiga vendra a visitarte esperala"  
  
"me gustaria creerte pero como sabes eso"  
  
" nosotras las S. Scout lo sabemos todo" termino S. Moon con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que S. Chibimonn tenia la cabeza gacha en señal de derrota (si, ja ja soy malvada)  
  
Alex parpadeo y las S. Scout ya no estaban ahí. --Como me gustaria que S. Monn tuviera razon—una sombra cruzo por delante de el y se quedo parada frente a él, al levantar la cara pudo ver a Hotaru y se quedo Helado.  
  
"que haces aquí" dijo con voz cansada.  
  
"hola Alex " Hotaru se sento a su lado, no sabia que decir, asi que solo se quedo ahí junto a él disfrutando de su compañía.  
  
"en relidad – susurro Alex—no se como se entero Criss sobre tu secreto, pero te aseguro que yo no tuve nada que ver."  
  
"lo se"  
  
"lo sabes, como" su cara mostro sorpresa.  
  
"S. Moon me lo dijo" mintió Hotaru.  
  
"tu conoces a S. Moon"  
  
" si un poco" dijo Hotaru riendo nerviosamente.  
  
"dime Hotaru cual es tu S. Scout favorita" pregunto Alex  
  
" S. Moon por supuesto" contesto esta sin dudar.  
  
" de veraz, de alguna pensaba que era S. Saturn"  
  
" en serio, ella, por que"  
  
" no lo se, es solo que tienen el mismo carácter"  
  
" de que hablas" pregunto medio recelosa.  
  
"bueno es que – dijo Alex sonriendo maliciosamente—las dos son tercas, recelosas, miran queriendo matar y son muy mandonas" Alex se encontraba muerto de risa y no podia parar.  
  
"queeeee como te atrevez"  
  
" haa pero y sobre todo – su voz sono de repente muy seria—son muy hermosas"  
  
"eres un inmaduro" grito Hotaru y juguetonamente lo golpeo en el hombro.  
  
"sabes -hablo Alex con gravedad – me gustaria salir contigo en estos dias – Alex movia sus manos nerviosamente y se sonrojaba—bueno solo si tu quieres"  
  
la mente de Hotaru se volvio un caos – claro que quiero, es lo que mas deseo, pero como podria salir con el / en la mente de Hotaru se repetían las palabras que se escucharon en el cielo/ ' S. Saturn debes temer la oscuridad ya esta aquí, el renacimiento de la Dama 9 esta cerca. Ja ja ja', no, no puedo ponerlo en peligro. Pero como deseo salir con el--  
  
Alex esperaba ansioso su respuesta.  
  
"lo siento, yo... yo... Alex.. no podra ser.." mi corazon se paro al salir esas palabras de mi boca.  
  
pude sentir mi corazon estancarse al escucharla -- no, por que, Hotaru por que, no hagas eso, sal conmigo, mi corazon me ordenaba pedírselo pero solo pude decir " yo solo quiero que seamos amigos, ir a las nieves y eso" conteste, aparentemente calmado.  
  
-¿amigos? Por que me haces eso Alex, yo quisiera ser mucho mas que tu amiga mucho mas—"lo siento pero voy a estar muy ocupada, mi padre quiere que le ayude con la empresa mientras el esta en el extranjero" medio mintio Hotaru.  
  
Un incomodo silencio se interpuso entre los dos.  
  
"yo me voy el proximo lunes" borboteo de pronto Alex.  
  
Hotaru tardo unos segundos en digerir la noticia. " te vas a.. a...donde" –no, no te vayas Alex no quiero perderte, por favor quedate aquí conmigo, a mi lado para siempre,  
  
estaremos juntos y nada nos separa, te contare mis secretos, NO, no puedo condenarlo a la muerte--.  
  
"a Europa, una parte de la empresa de mi familia esta alla y me mandan a entrenar" – por favor Hotaru, di algo detenme, una palabra tuya y los mando a volar y me quedo aquí contigo, dios como quiero abrazarte y besarte, eres tan bella como una diosa y eres mi diosa—.  
  
Hotaru se levanto nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no queria hacerlo pero las palabras en el cielo no paraban de oirse en su cabeza, no podia condenarlo a la muerte. "me tengo que ir Michiru-mama y Haruka-papa estaran preocupados por mi—sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente y una lagrima pugnaba por salir—espero que te vaya bien Alex-chan" me pare le di la espalda y me fui. Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi.  
  
Se paro, me dio la espalda "espero que te vaya bien Alex-chan" habia una nota de dolor en su voz, y se alejo caminado paso a paso. Y esa fue la ultima vez que la vi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Termine, la primera parte del fic, empeze otro fic espero que lo chequen, háganme saber si  
  
Este fic les gustó y si quieren la continuación  
  
Nos vemos hasta pronto.  
  
"hablar"  
  
-pensar-  
  
alguna duda, madenme un e-mail o review ho bueno aunque no tengan dudas manden review. Hasta luego.. 


	9. parte 2 cap. 1, 10 a. despues

1 Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
  
  
Parte : 2  
  
Capitulo: 1  
  
Titulo: 10ª. Después.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Muchas gracias a Atena y Hasi no sabia si continuar sobre la misma historia o abrir otra, pero creo que es mejor que este sobre la misma.  
  
**********  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Hotaru se levanto nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no queria hacerlo pero las palabras en el cielo no paraban de oirse en su cabeza, no podia condenarlo a la muerte. "me tengo que ir Michiru-mama y Haruka-papa estaran preocupados por mi—sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente y una lagrima pugnaba por salir—espero que te vaya bien Alex-chan" me pare le di la espalda y me fui. Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi.  
  
Se paro, me dio la espalda "espero que te vaya bien Alex-chan" habia una nota de dolor en su voz, y se alejo caminado paso a paso. Y esa fue la ultima vez que la vi.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
*** 10 años depuse***  
  
"lo unico que tenemos que hacer es presionar un poco mas, en cualquier momento nos daran la empresa " un señor en sus 40 hablo con tono de hombre de negocios,  
  
"yo considero que lo mas importante es esperar" hablo un hombre con pelo cano y de cara bonachona.  
  
"como puedes estar tan seguro de eso Paul" contesto el primero.  
  
Paul (el hombre de la cara bonachona) levanto su cabeza al aire "lo se, simplemente lo se, es un hecho seguro, ella siempre a querido vender la división de investigación genetica de su empresa, (CAAMBY)"  
  
"dos cosas, -- una voz profunda rasgo el aire, y un hombre, joven, el mas joven de los presentes hablo—si la quieren vender, no han de conseguir buenos ingresos. Dos y si no consiguen buenos ingresos, por que son tan quisquillosos en vender" el hombre que hablo estaba la cabezera de la mesa de negocios, y su pelo negro y un poco ensortijado contrastaba, con su imagen pulcra, su traje arman y sus zapatos de vestir, sus faciones clásicas, traian a todas las mujeres de la cuidad vueltas locas, en sus ojos azules brillaba continuamente un reflejo dorado. durante tres años seguidos aparecio en la lista de los diez mejores solteros de la cuidad y del pais, hacia ya tres años que habia vuelto al Japón y su popularidad aumentaba aunque el no hacia nada para que eso pasara (bueno si, cada dia ganaba mas millones).  
  
"en realidad quieren vender CAAMBY pero problemas personales se interponen" contesto Paul.  
  
"no me digas, que le tienen tanto cariño, que no la quieren vender aunque genere perdidas" pregunto burlon Alex (haaaaaaaaaaaaa).  
  
"no, en realidad es todo lo contrario, sr, CAAMBY genera grandes ganancias, sin embargo el Sr Mathison, la puso en venta hace ya muchos años por ordenes de la dueña, la cual parece que desprecia a esta empresa, y en cuanto heredo en vida de su padre la quiso vender, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta, que en CAAMBY ella solo tenia el 20% de las acciones y el resto es manejado por la junta, y ellos por las ganacias no quieren vender" termino el Sr Paul con aire pensativo.  
  
"entonces, por que hablamos de esto, si es un caso perdido, nadie renunciara a tales ganancias" Hablo Alex con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz.  
  
" A eso voy, últimamente han circulado rumores de que volvera ser puesta a la venta, ya que la dueña, poco a poco y por debajo del agua, a logrado reunir casi la mitad de las acciones y se dice que en cuanto se haga con el control de la empresa se va a deshacer de ella"  
  
"vaya que es tenaz, la admiro por eso, y quien es ella" curiosidad e interes se podian ver a traves de las palabras de Alex.  
  
"nadie la conoce, la mayoria de los asuntos se tramitan, via Sr. Mathison, pero es conocida como la tia abuela (Candy si me buscas tu ami....)  
  
"bien Paul tu misión sera, contactar con el lo mas pronto posible y lograr que la balanza se incline a nuestro favor, quiero estar enterado en todos los detalles y si ocupas algo de mi solo dilo" termino Alex con tono cansado.  
  
"A decir verdad si ocupo, algo de ayuda, hoy se celebra el 55 aniversario del Sr. Mathison y habra una gran gala, seria importante que te aparecieras por ahí y hablaras con el"  
  
Alex dudo habia sido un dia de lo mas pesado, pero la compra de CAAMBY significaria la expansion internacional de su propia división de investigación genetica. "de acuerdo nos vemos, dentro de un rato.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Alex llego a su casa totalmente cansado, con una larga lista de juntas todo el dia, y todavía tenia que asistir a ese estupido baile, --todavia faltan dos horas, veinte minutos de sueño me caerian perfectos--.  
  
Se quito los zapatos y en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, cayo profundamente en el mundo de los sueños.  
  
** unas largas piernas, unas suaves curvas, ella tria el uniforme del I. Mugen, su vista viajo desde sus piernas hasta sus pechos en donde sus pezones erecto le pedian que los mirara, que los tocara, podia sentir la pasión recorrerlo con solo mirarla, levanto un poco mas su mirada y se encontro con sus ojos negros-purpuras y sus labios llenos invitándolo a que los besara, se acerco a ella, la parte baja de su cuerpo doliendo de la anticipación, su mano se alzo hacia la cara de pelo negro y esta desaparecio, como siempre dejándolo frustrado.**  
  
dos horas después desperto – llegare tarde a la fiesta—se vistio y se cambio en tiempo record, -- por que tengo que volver a soñar con ella, hace ya mas de 5ª. Años que deje de hacerlo, solo espero que no se repita el sueño a diario como antes—  
  
*********  
  
"Alex, aquí estas, ven conmigo quiero presentarte con el Sr. Mathison" dijo Paul en cuanto lo vio llegar " hay que apurarnos, por que en este mismo momento esta hablando con David Kelly quien esta enteresado tambien en comprar CAAMBY"  
  
Paul decia todo esto mientras arrastraba a Alex atravez del salon, cuando llegaron con el Sr. Mathison Alex pudo ver junto a él a un 'tipo' de aprox. 29ª. Con cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, que irradiaba seguridad.  
  
"hola Math, este es Kinomoto Alex, Alex el Sr. Mathison" presento a los dos Paul y ambos hombres se dieron la mano amistosamente e intercambiaron palabras de cortesía.  
  
"bueno Alex, este es David Kelly" volvio a presentar Paul, esta vez ambos hombres se dieron la mano de manera bastante fria, y despectiva. Alex no pudo reprimir que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su cara, Math se disculpo, pues la multitud lo aclamaba para que diera su discurso de cumpleaños, y los dejo solos.  
  
"asi que, quieres CAAMBY" pregunto David fingirndo inocencia.  
  
"asi es y la voy a conseguir ademas" contesto Alex.  
  
"vaya tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo"  
  
"por supuesto, pero solo por que se lo que puedo lograr, y CAAMBY llegara a mis manos, no lo dudes" se alejo Alex sonriendo, el pobre de David no sabia con quien se metia, --lo voy a ser polvo-- .  
  
Por su lado David estab confiado hasta ahora siempre habia conseguido, lo que queria, sonrio ante la ignorancia de Alex y sigui en la fiesta.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Alex se encontraba aburrido, y para evitar a su fan-club de admiradoras, se dirigio sigilosamente a un balcon, (si si la famosa escena del balcon) y dándole la espalda a la entrada se puso a admirar las estrellas, el silencio de la noche se rasgo, y una voz femenina se oyo a su espalda.  
  
"vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, después de 10 a. ....."  
  
  
  
  
  
Acabe  
  
"hablar"  
  
-pensar-  
  
/entre pensamientos/  
  
**sueño**  
  
manden sus review, por fa ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. 


	10. parte 2 c. 2 yo se lo que hago

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
Parte: 2  
  
Capitulo: 2  
  
Titulo: Yo se lo que hago  
  
*********************  
  
Gracias Atena, quiza un poco de imaginación si (risas) no lo pude resistir de hecho para esta historia realize una escena bastante subida de tono, pero la quite por que si algun dia hago limonade, esta tiene que ser dulce.  
  
veras algo como eso, de aquí en adelante, ellos son mas grandes incluso que yo, asi que les dare un poco de libertad  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Una voz femenina se oyo a su espalda  
  
"Vaya no espera encontrarte aquí, despues de 10ª. ...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
  
  
"vaya no esperaba encontrarte aquí, después de 10ª. Te ves perfectamente irresistible"  
  
Alex se volteo y se fijo en las piernas largas, en las suaves curvas, pero sus ojos no eran negros, son rojos y su cabello tampoco era negro, es rosa pero sobre todo, no despertaba ninguna emocion en el, no añoranza, ni deseo, nada.  
  
"hola Rini que alegria de verte después de tantos años,"  
  
"no podia creer que fueras tu," decia Rini al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a abrazarlo, "pero mirate estas hecho un galanazo" se alejo un poco para verlo mejor, " y que ha sido de tu vida"  
  
"nada ya sabes, estoy en el negocio de mi familia" dijo Alex, "y que tal tu y tus amigas" pregunto Alex, con curiosidad, acababa de soñar con Hotaru, y queria saber sobre su vida, a pesar que durante estos años se habia sobrepuesto a su rechazo, y se habia convertido en todo un don Juan, famoso por tener una novia nueva cada semana.  
  
"todas muy bien y yo excelente, no lo notas" dijo Rini dando una vuelta sobre si misma para que Alex pudiera admirar su entallado y cortisimo vestido. ---no me preguntes por Hotaru, que tonta de seguro ni la recuerda, ella me lo quito en mis propias narices, pero eso no va a pasar de nuevo---  
  
"Rini, Rini, Rini" Rini salio de sus pensamientos, al escuchar que la buscaban, en ese momento entro David al balcon,  
  
"asi que aquí estas Rini, tenemos que irnos ya"  
  
"en serio" Rini puso cara de puchero, "bueno Alex entonces nos vemos mañana para platicar, puedes pasar por mi como a las 7:00 pm aquí esta mi tarjeta, hasta mañana"  
  
lanzo un beso hacia Alex y desaparecio, dejando a Alex perplejo con una tarjeta en la mano, --- como es que siempre Rini consigue sacarme citas--- era un misterio para él.  
  
**al dia siguiente en la plaza**  
  
"dinos Rini siiiiiiiiii, andale dinos con quien vas a salir, andale, andale"  
  
"nop" respondia Rini y Serena se desesperaba mas, mientras que una tranquila Hotaru las observaba divertida, "vamos Serena dejala, estoy segura que en cualquier momento nos lo dira --- miro su reloj y rapidamente se levanto--- ooppsss ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos después" decia Hotaru al mismo tiempo que se alejaba.  
  
Una vez que se quedaron solas Serena volvio a la carga (nada detiene a esa chica)  
  
"andale, andale, andale" enfadada por fin le respondio.  
  
"Serena me prometes que no le vas a decir a las demas"  
  
"me asustas Rini cuenta"  
  
"voy a salir con Kinomoto Alex"  
  
"queeeeeeeeee el ex de Hotaru" pregunto Serena soprendida.  
  
"ellos nunca fueron novios – casi grito Rini—y Hotaru siempre nego que le gustara"  
  
"tu sabes por que Rini, Hotaru teme lastimarlo, aun ahora no hemos podido vencer a la oscuridad"  
  
"y entonces que yo me voy a quedar nada mas mirando, lo de Alex y Hotaru es imposible, y ami él siempre me a gustado, por que no podria salir con él"  
  
"por que heririas los sentimientos de Hotaru" replico Serena exasperada.  
  
"ella siempre nego que le gustara,"  
  
"pero todas sabiamos que estaba loca por él"  
  
"para eso querias que te dijera – Rini lucia verdaderamente enfadada--- yo voy a salir con Alex y punto" termino Rini hechando fuego por la boca.  
  
"piensa muy bien lo que haces, Hotaru siempre te ha apoyado" dijo Serena en tono de advertencia y se levanto enojada por la actitud de Rini se alejo sin mirar atrás.  
  
Rini estaba furiosa hasta su madre preferia a Hotaru, "tu no te vayas a meter ---grito--- YO  
  
SE LO QUE HAGO"  
  
  
  
Tuvieron su primera cita, y pasaron dos semanas en las que se siguieron viendo cada vez mas, Alex tenia que reconocer que Rini era divertida, bella y sexy y que se divertia en su compañía  
  
----Por que no podria salir con ella, solo por que me gustaba su amiga, hace mas de 10ª. --- aun con ese pensamiento, no se sintio comodo.  
  
************  
  
"En serio Rini no te preocupes, es bueno que estes saliendo con alguien, ademas Alex es un buen muchacho"  
  
"no que lo odiabas"  
  
" que sea un buen muchacho, no le quita lo pendejo y egocéntrico" rio ella suavemente.  
  
" ja ja ja Hotaru no cambias, bueno te dejo por que tengo una cita con el"  
  
"adios" "adios"  
  
Rini habia decidido decirles a todas sobre Alex, no queriéndose esconder para no hacerse del delito, y no quedar como la mala.  
  
Hotaru estaba en su habitación a oscuras, la enorme casa lucia sombria, ya que le pidio a todos los sirvientes apagar la luz, para que la casa estuviera a tono con su humor, la luna iluminaba su cama, sobre ella, Hotaru descansaba su cuerpo pero no su alma, en su mente se dibujaban esos ojos azul-dorado impresionantes que en el pasado le mostraron tanto amor, esa boca dulce y dura al mismo tiempo, su sonrisa brillante y sexi – por que, por que tenian que encontrarse--- dios como dolia saber que Alex podia estar con otra, preferiria no haberlo sabido nunca. Un gran peso se asento en su corazon.  
  
Hotaru habia evitado, todo este tiempo salir con chicos, por que aun y después de tantos años no habian podido vencer a la Dama 9 y se negaba a arriesgar a alguien.  
  
y para que le daba vueltas, la razon principal por la que habia luchado mas que ninguna otra, por destruir rapido a la Dama 9 habia sido por Alex, durante años, soño con quedar libre de la Dama 9 y por fin poder buscarlo y confesarle que lo amaba, que lo habia amado desde siempre. Y ahora un de sus mayores temores se habia vuelto realidad, él salia con otra y su mejor amiga, nada mas y nada menos, no podria luchar contra ella, tendría que resignarse, a verlos juntos.  
  
---Me gustaria tan solo verlo y decirle lo que siento, pero no le puedo hacer eso a Rini y ademas la dama 9 esta cerca la puedo sentir, Alex---  
  
los ojos de Hotaru se llenaron de lagrimas de frustración e impotencia, mientras susurraba su nombre "TE AMO" el viento se llevo su palabras y dos gotas de rocio cayeron.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Acabe  
  
Este capitulo es corto, pero lo compesare con el siguiente que es el mas largo, de toda la historia.  
  
"hablar"  
  
--pensar—  
  
dudas preguntas por favor Review o manden e-mail a hatamihime@hotmail.com 


	11. parte 2 c.3 UN MAL DIA

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
Parte: 2  
  
Capitulo:3  
  
Titulo: UN MAL DIA.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Hola este capitulo saldra inmediatamente después del anterior, y espero que lo disfruten, por que yo me diverti mucho escribiéndolo  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Erase una vez una linda princesa OOOPPPSSSSSS mal manera de empezar, ya que este, no es un cuento de hadas, sino la historia de una chica que tuvo un mal, MAL dia.  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
---Me gustaria tan solo verlo y decirle lo que siento, pero no le puedo hacer eso a Rini y ademas la dama 9 esta cerca la puedo sentir, Alex---  
  
los ojos de Hotaru se llenaron de lagrimas de frustración e impotencia, mientras susurraba su nombre "TE AMO" el viento se llevo su palabras y dos gotas de rocio cayeron.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Durante toda la noche, habia tenido estas horribles pesadillas, en las que una Rini vestida de Novia caminaba al altar, para llegar a Alex y casarse con él, y lo peor ella era la dama de honor.  
  
Hotaru se levanto sudando cuando todavía era oscuro, y se quedo acostada un rato mas.  
  
(de haber sabido el dia que le esperaba nunca hubiera salido de su casa)  
  
Hotaru se levanto con el pie izquierdo ese dia, primero al pararse, se tropezo y luego..................  
  
MAAAARRRRIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA. El grito cimbro el Manor hasta sus cimientos.  
  
Maria, que habia sido simpre el ama de llaves de Hotaru y su niñera cuando lo ocupo, corrio escaleras arriba, habia recorrido toda la blanca mansión, terriblemente preocupada por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a su bebé (Hotaru, tiene ahora 27), cuando habrio la puerta y cuando el panorama aparecio frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar cagarse de la risa (oopppsssss perdon por la expresión, es divertida cuando estas entre amigos)  
  
Ahí en medio de la gran habitación, se encontraba la Srt. Tomoe, con una gran toalla enredada sobre su diminuto cuerpo como si acabara de salir de la ducha, solo que en lugar de agua su cuerpo estaba cubierto de.................. fango, verde y apestoso FANGO.  
  
Maria se encontraba rodando por el suelo agarrandose de los costados que ya le dolian de tanto que se reia, una NO tan divertida Hotaru la miraba fuego salia de sus ojos, la pobre Maria no podia articular palabra, al fin después de un buen rato de casi ahogarse de risa, trato de hablar aunque se encontraba roja del esfuerzo por controlarse.  
  
"Srt. Hotaru, por que no me hablo hoy para que le preparara el baño,"  
  
"No queria molestarte, --respondio Hotaru friamente--- pero ya veo que la consideración que te tengo no es reciproca" termino Hotaru en tono de fingida indignación, Maria no lo pudo evitar y se encontro de nuevo, muerta de risa.  
  
"ho vamos Hotaru, ja ja, deja de hacer pucheros ja ja la compañía de limpieza de aljibes vino y se les ha de haber olvidado drenar tus tuberías, -- dijo ya medio seria-- no es gran cosa, preparare tu baño y quedaras como nueva y ya por dios deja de hacer pucheros" termino Maria aun roja por el intento de contener la risa.  
  
"si como tu no eres la que tenia una cita de negocios, que empezo hace 5minutos, perdere millones por esto"---- arrgg esos aljiber lo pagaran caro- --  
  
"ho vamos, si estos te sobran, deja ya de quejarte y mete tu lindo y pequeño trasero en la tina o se te hara mas tarde"  
  
Hotaru se metio en la ducha, rumiando sobre empleadas malagradecidas, irrespetuosas y burlescas, mientras que Maria volvia a encontrarse en el suelo muerta de risa.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
3hrs después, Hotaru se encontraba en medio de la nada, y si se fijaba bien, podia ver pequeños remolinos de tierra, asi como bolas de paja rodando lentamente por sobre las solitarias y polvorientas calles, "rayos y ahora que hago."  
  
  
  
1hr antes, Hotaru por fin habia salido de la ducha después de una limpieza a profindidad, asi que sin perder tiempo (no me peine, ni me pinte,) me cambie y sali corriendo, rumbo a la limosina, en una mano sus zapatillas y en la otra un gran sombrero fucsia, a medio camino, mientras intentaba ponerme, esas malditas medias del demonio, Jesús (el chofer) me pregunto si podia tener la tarde libre, por supuesto le dije, (después de todo soy una buena chica) "solo dejame en el lugar de la cita y te puedes ir"  
  
"gracias srt. Tomoe".  
  
Llegamos al lugar de la cita, y yo aun sin peina ni pintar pero como soy una chica lista, arregle lo de la pienada, con mi gran y hermoso sombrero fucsia, el cual por supuesto, combinaba perfectamente con mi traje rosa palido. Resaltando mi pelo y figura.  
  
Llegue al Hotel (en donde era la cita) y la recepcionista me reconocio al instante, camino directo hacia a mi, y me dijo que los inversionistas, habian cancelado la cita después de una hora de esperarme y que ya me hablarian para arreglar otra cita.  
  
Me sentia miserable, " HO DIOS QUE MAS PODRIA PASARME" hooooooooooo nunca debi de haber dicho eso, cuando sali del hotel, me encontre con que no tenia limo le habia dado el dia libre a Jesús, "Srt. Le pido un taxi" pregunto amablemente el bellboy  
  
"si claro muchísimas gracias"  
  
mientras esperaba mi taxi, el viento empezo a dejarse sentir cada vez mas y mas fuerte, y zap se llevo mi sombrero, "espera, espera" sali corriendo como loca detra de el, (oigan es unos de mis favoritos) cada vez que creia alcanzarlo este se alejaba cada vez mas, ---rayos--- cuando por fin lo atrape, levante la mirada triunfante solo para encontrarme un paisaje desolado.  
  
unas cuantas casas polvorientas se encontraban esparcidas aquí y alla y si me fijaba bien podia ver torbellinos de tierra y bolas de paja rodando por las calles.  
  
Aun me encontraba mirando las bolas de paja cuando, un gran camion suburbano, paso a gran velocidad, sobre el unico charco que habia en toda la calle, sin duda producto de una tubería averiada, rociándome completamente con agua y lodo....... lodo y un pez dorado.  
  
--queeeeeee--- burbujas purpuras flotaron a mi alrededor, y estaba a punto de estallar, cuando recorde mi celular, --- si claro Serena vendría por mi y ya esta---- al sacar mi celular este mostraba inocentemente [ FUERA DEL AREA DE SERVICIO]  
  
  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Mi histerico grito, estoy segura que provoco que todos los timpanos de los vecinos se fundieran y tanto es asi que inmediatamente una linda viejecita salida como de la nada se acerco a mi y con su dulce voz de desdentada me dijo, (mientras me miraba de arriba abajo con verdadera lastima, pintada alrededor de su arrugada cara)  
  
"mi niña, que te pasa, yo soy Fabiola y me lo puedes contar todo, ocupas algo de dinero o comida, yo no tengo mucho pero si te puedo ayudar".  
  
Mi corazon se ablando con la dulzura de la viejecita.  
  
"no gracias Fabiola, yo soy Hotaru y solo quisiera que me dijera usted donde puedo tomar un taxi"  
  
  
  
Inicio, poco a poco, al principio no me pude dar cuenta, pero de repente el cuerpo de la viejecita empezo a temblar y me preocupe.............  
  
Hasta que después de un buen rato de temblar la viejecita estallo en carcajadas, una molesta sensación de de ja vu , me invadio mientras que esperaba pacientemente hasta que se calmara un poco.  
  
"lo siento mi niña es solo que los taxis nunca suben gente mojada, adonde quieras que vayas tendras que ir en camion"  
  
suspire resignada a mi suerte.  
  
" y donde puedo tomar uno"  
  
"eso depende hacia donde vas"  
  
" la colonia blosom"  
  
"hum dejame ver –la cara de Fabiola parecia en seria concentración--- es ahí donde hay una plaza famosa por sus 30 salas de cine"  
  
" si si ahí es " respondio Hotaru emocionada  
  
"bueno en esa esquina – Fabiola apunto a una esquina cercana-- pasan dos camione, pero ten cuidado, tienes que preguntar cual va a la plaza de los cines, por que el otro te lleva a la dirección contraria"  
  
"muchas gracias Fabiola y hasta luego"  
  
"de nada mi niña, que tengas feliz viaje"  
  
  
  
Me encamine, con la confianza ya reestablecida hacia la esquina apuntada por Fabila, --- si llego a los cines ya estaba de ahí mi casa quedaba lo bastante cerca como para caminar, espere y espere y espere pacientemente y por fin después de 35 minutos halla a lo lejos se distingui un gran camion amarillo pollo que se acercaba, con musica norteña y de banda a todo volumen, se paro y me acerque sin subirme (podria no ser el correcto) y pude ver a un hombre en sus 30 mascando chicle.  
  
Muy amablemente y con una gran sonrisa le pregunte.  
  
"disculpe señor, va al cine?"  
  
Una gran cara de tristeza se dibujo en toda la cara del señor, cuando con exquisita amabilidad me respondio  
  
"lo siento hija, no puedo ir es que sabes ---- dudo dos segundo---- soy casado" y sin mas se marcho.  
  
O_O.................O_o.............o_o................=_=.................= o=....................  
  
  
  
Me quede de piedra, por no decir mas. OoO........ diez minutos después......... seguia igual..... =_O¿.......  
  
  
  
"rayos, rayos, rayos" mi sombrero volo de nuevo y no me quedo mas remedio que seguirlo, esta vez volaba baja y despacio, no sabia si por que estaba mojado o por que queria hacer juego con mu humor sombrio.  
  
Cuando por fin puse mis manos sobre el sombrero, me encontre en un parque muy bello, me deje caer sobre una de sus bancas e inmediatamente comenzo a llover, la lluvia caia sobre mi, deslizándose por mi cuerpo, levante la cara y la lluvia se llevo mi furia y cansancio.  
  
La tintiniante risa de un niño se dejo oir, y baje mi vista buscando el dueño de la risa, un niño como de mas o menos 5ª. Con un poncho amarillo y una gran sonrisa, estaba frente a mi, sus grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate, me miraban atentamente y con curiosidad, abria y cerraba la boca, como queriendo decir algo, y cuando reunio el valor suficiente me pregunto con su tintiniante vocecita de angel.  
  
"estas loca"  
  
la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y solo pude preguntar  
  
"por que?"  
  
su linda vocecita sono de nuevo.  
  
"mi papa dice, que solo la gente loca sale en medio de esta lluvia sin paraguas o poncho ademas luces sucia y despeinada y mi amiga Tina dice que asi, lucen los locos, estas loca?"  
  
"no, no estoy loca" respondi firmemente.  
  
El parecia estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Levanto la mirada y dijo con gran frecura el chamaco.  
  
"pareces una loca, entonces eres una"  
  
Hooo como se atrave, balones purpuras brotaron del suelo y la energia de Hotaru subio alarmantemente, ---destruire, no solo la tierra si no la Glaxia completa----  
  
"pero de todas maneras – la voz del niño interrumpio sus pensamientos- me gustas eres muy guapa y amable y yo.......—el niño parecia de repente timido--- me preguntaba si quisieras se mi nueva mamá."  
  
La fueria de Hotaru se derritio a las palabras del pequeñuelo. Y se inco para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, y solo pudo sonreir.  
  
"Adam" una profunda voz varonil surgio de las sombras y ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que hablaba, y en ese mismo instante supo Hotaru de donde le venian a Adam esos hermosos ojos chocolate.  
  
"lo siento Srt si Adam la molesto" dijo la misma voz con 'esos' ojos chocolate y pegado a ellos un hermoso cuerpo.  
  
"yo no moleste a nadie y mira papá, ella quiere ser mi nueva mamá" dijo el pequeño con felicidad.  
  
"ella te dijo eso" pregunto él sospechando algo.  
  
"hum no exactamente, pero no dijo que no cuando le pregunto" exclamo el chico como si eso arreglara todo.  
  
Hotaru y el desconocido reiron, pero ella estaba muy debil no habia comido nada en todo el dia y sintio que sus piernas no les respondia y estaba a punto de caerse cuando un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.  
  
"esta usted bien Srt......."  
  
"Hotaro"  
  
"Hotaru--- la miro a los ojos directamente--- quiere que le demos un raite a casa, y donde estan mis modales yo soy David Kelly"  
  
"encantada de conocerlo y si, pero no tienen que hacerlo solo me gustaria que me acercaran a donde pueda tomar un taxi"  
  
"no se preocupe la llevaremos" dijo David con voz firme que no admitia replica.  
  
"gracias".  
  
  
  
Durante el viaje Hotaru y Adam platicaban como viejos amigos, eran tan parecido, la idea me hizo reir.  
  
Llegamos al porton de la gran mansión y crei que ella me habia mentido, el manor era bien conocido por ser uno de los mas bellos del mundo, y viendo a Hotaru tan sencilla, amable, sin maquillaje y sin peinar parece imposible que viva aquí –quiza trabaje para los dueños—  
  
"por favor --- ella corto sus pensamientos" ve a la puerta de seguridad y dile al guardia que Hotaru esta aquí.  
  
Hice lo que me dijo y el guardia nos dejo entrar, después de unos minutos (el manor es enorme) llegamos a la entrada principal, el guardia debio de haber avizado por que en cuanto llegamos, montones de sirviente brotaron como conejos por todos lados, y una dama se acero rapidamente a nosotros, si mirarnos siquiera dijo  
  
"Srt Hotaru esta usted bien" parecia muy preocupada  
  
"claro que si Maria, estoy de lo mejor2 una sonrisa cínica aparecio en sus labios.  
  
"pero mira como estas toda sucia y..........----el discurso de Maria fue cortado, por el ruidoso estomago de Hotaro---- por dio niña, Lisa prepara inmediatamente una sopa caliente para Hotaru"  
  
  
  
mientras todo esto pasaba, lentamente David regreso a su carro, nadie lo vio y eso era lo que el queria, si ella era agradecida lo llamaria, después de todo tenia su telefono, él oyo cuando Adam se lo dio.  
  
  
  
Su cama estaba calientita y Hotaru dormia placidamente, una sonrosa se dibujo en su rostro, por primera vez en 10ª. Habia pasado mas de 12 hrs din pensar en Alex. 


	12. parte 2 c.4 El reencuentro

Los secretos de Hotaru.  
  
Parte:2 Capitulo: 4 Titulo: Reencuentro.  
  
  
  
Hola tengo mucho que no actualizo, y la verdad es que no voy a actualizar hasta septiembre de nuevo, pero una vez en septiembre, prometo ponerme con todo en la historia y terminarla. Muchísimas gracias a GRIEVER Y A KERO- CHAN. Por sus review.  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/ */*  
  
mientras todo esto pasaba, lentamente David regreso a su carro, nadie lo vio y eso era lo que el queria, si ella era agradecida lo llamaria, después de todo tenia su telefono, él oyo cuando Adam se lo dio.  
  
  
  
Su cama estaba calientita y Hotaru dormia placidamente, una sonrosa se dibujo en su rostro, por primera vez en 10ª. Habia pasado mas de 12 hrs din pensar en Alex.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/  
  
  
  
Rini y Alex tenian ya mas de un mes saliendo, y por mas empeño que ella ponia la relacion no parecia que avanzara, unos dias parecia que Alex se le declararia en cualquier momento, y después prácticamente la ignoraba. Un dia lo vio cenar con una chava guapísima, y no le pudo reclamar nada, pues después de todo él siempre le aclaro que solo salian como amigos, Y se entero que el salia con muchas mas. Rini habia evitado a toda costa que Alex y Hotaru coincidieran, hasta que la suerte le fallo.  
  
---- ¿qué hacia Hotaru en la reunion?-----  
  
**********  
  
Habia paz y tranquilidad y el bello jardín rebosaba con verdor y esplendorosos y alegres colores, el lugar podria haber sido un santuario por su serenidad, la paz se interrumpio, los pajaros dejaron los ceresos abruptamente.  
  
Jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja ja ja ja ja ja ja .  
  
Las risas histericas de ocho jóvenes mujeres se dejaron oir, cortando la tranquilidad del jardín de serena, se encontraban en el pequeño kiosco en medio del jardín, todas intentaban hablar al mismo tiempo, pero las risa les ganaba de todas maneras.  
  
"no, no es cierto... ja ja ja ... solo a uan en un millos... ja ja ja... podria pasarle esto... ja ja ja ... y en un solo dia ja ja jaja" ----- Amy ya no pudo mas y se tiro al suelo muerta de la risa, en donde ya estaban sus amigas, todas rojas del esfuerzo que hacian para parar de reir, pero sin poder hacerlo-----  
  
Una indignada Hotaru no hacia mas que mirarlas, / ho dios para que les dije/ pero viéndolas reir no le queso mas remedio que unírseles / si no puedes contra ellas.../  
  
Todos los viernes habia reunion de s.s. y Hotaru asistia a una si y otra no por cuestiones de negocios, este viernes no le tocaba venir, pero después de la fiebre que pesco el jueves Maria no la dejo ir a trabajar.  
  
Y aquí estaba en medio del paraíso con sus amigas riéndose de sus desventuras.  
  
*************  
  
"anda Alex siiiiiii - la voz melosa de Rini se dejo escuchar-todas las chicas van a estar ahí" Alex levanto la cabeza inmediatamente y Rini no pudo menos que preguntarse por que, ella ya conocia la respuesta y eso la hizo enojar, pero se contento inmediatamente,---'esa' no va a estar ahí---.  
  
Alex y Rini entraron por la puerta trasera y todo lo que se poda oir eran risas, algunas parecian detenerse... para buscar mas aire y cuando lo conseguían estallaban de nuevo a carcajadas, curiosos se acercaron al pequeño kiosco, al llegar vieron a 9 chicas.  
  
Y si Rini estaba sorprendida de ver ahí a Hotaru se quedo en shock cuando la vio riendo. Alex no estaba mejor, el techo del kiosco dejaba pasar algunos rayos de sol, y estos se enredaban en el cuerpo de Hotaru, parecia una ninfa del bosque y su risa, campanitas tintilando, nunca la habia visto asi, tan hermosa, tan llena de vida, se derretia con solo observarla, una calidez se expandio por todo su cuerpo, no podia apartar la vista de ella, de su cara llena de felicidad.  
  
"¿qué hace ella en la reunion?"  
  
"cof cof" - Rini tosio fuertemente llena de envidia al darse cuenta de cómo Alex miraba a Hotaru.  
  
"que pasa aquí, que hacen ahí en el suelo todas tiradas muertas de risa" pregunto con seriedad Rini.  
  
Todas las chicas se levantaron al ver que tenian visita, pero no pudieron dejar de reir, Rini seguia esperando una explicación. Fue Serena la que se acerco a ellos haciendo muecas para tratar de reprimir la risa y empezo seriamente a decir:  
  
" lo que paso es que Hotaru aquí presente --- señalo con una mano a la susodicha--- se levanto de la cama ... ja...---un amago de rosa escapo, pero logro controlarlo a tiempo y continuo--- y se callo, .. ja ja .. - de nuevo logro reprimirse.--- y luego el fango.... ja ja ja y y el sombrero fucsia.... ja ja ja ja ..... la invito al cine un camionero.... ja ja ja ja ja... le dijeron loca ja ja jajajajajaja.....jajajajaja y la cena estaba quemada jajajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajajajaja............ Serena estallo a carcajadas y todas las chicas con ella.  
  
Esta vez Hotaru no se les unio, desde que Serena comenzo a hablar estaba muy pensativa, no podia apartar la mirada de Alex --- como ha cambiado, esta mas alto, sus faciones son mas duras pero conserva esos maravillosos ojos azul-dorado y su cuerpo, la ropa dejaba ver que debajo de ella se encontraba un cuerpo de atleta--- los colores subieron a la cara de Hotaru al imaginarse a Alex sin camisa--- bajo la mirada y cuando la levanto se dio cuenta que Alex y Rini se encontraban confundidos. mirando a las chicas Hotaru se encamino hacia ellos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Rini, y se voltio hacia Alex con uangran sonrisa (la que por cierto le costo mucho mas trabajo de lo que se podria imaginar)  
  
"Alex es un placer verte" le extendio la mano sin saber que decir o que hacer. Cuendo Alex toco su mano con la suya, sintio una corriente electrica que recorria todo su cuerpo, sus ojos conectaron con sus ojos, y supo que lo seguia amando, oleadas de calor recorrian su cuerpo y podria apostar (ganaria) que se estaba soinrojando, todo a su alrededor desaparecio, se encontraba en su propio mundo en donde solo existian el y ella.  
  
Cuando su mano toco la suya, el calor lo invadio, podia ver la mano de Hotaru pequeña y delicada, hermosa como toda ella, levanto la mirada y sus ojos se unieron, se sintio morir y renacer al mismo tiempo, nada importaba en este mundo nada, solo él y Hotaru. Sus ojos viajaron hasta su boca, tan fresca y se obscurecieron hambrientos, queria besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y quiza mas....  
  
sin darse cuenta se habian acercado el uno al otro.  
  
"hum hum" una escadalosa voz los saco de su trance y ambos se sonrojaron.  
  
--- maldición ya no soy una niña---  
  
--- maldición ya no soy un adolescente----  
  
Serena - que queria poner celoso a Alex para que Rini se desilusionara de una buena vez--- tomo del brazo a Hotaru separándola de Alex---  
  
un sentimiento de vacio se apodero de ambos, pero ninguno dijo nada.... orgullo.... vergüenza....miedo a que el otro no sintiera lo mismo.  
  
"vamos Hotaru - dijo Serena--- llamale, le das las gracias lo invitas a venir y asi todas lo conocemos" sonrio como el gato de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas (N/A simplemente no recuerdo como se deletrea)  
  
" como crees Serena, solo le voy a dar las gracias" dijo timidamente Hotaru, y por alguna razon, no volteo a ver a Alex.  
  
"ho por favor --- chillo Serena --- quiero conocer al hombre con los ojos chocolate mas hermosos que has visto en toda tu vida" termino Serena sonriendo maliciosamente y sin dejar de mira hacia con Alex.  
  
Hotaru se sonrojo.  
  
Y el comentario logro lo que se proponia.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////  
  
Acabe  
  
Si se que me tarde un poco, pero bueno hasta septiembre y no olviden de mandar review  
  
"hablar" --pensar o cambiar accion-  
  
/entre pensamientos o pensamientos contradictorios/  
  
e-mail me a hatamihime@hotmail.com o de preferencia dejen sus review 


	13. La demanda

Los secretos de Hotaru  
  
Parte:2  
  
Capitulo:5  
  
Titulo: la demanda.  
  
  
  
********* Hola pude escribir antes y aquí les mando este capitulo, muchisimas gracias a Kero-chan y a smcg2 por su apoyo y por esperarme. Ahorita si puedo voy a actualizar muy irregularmente pero en septiembre a finales me pondre con todo. Bueno hasta luego *********  
  
  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"vamos Hotaru - dijo Serena--- llamale, le das las gracias lo invitas a venir y asi todas lo conocemos" sonrio como el gato de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas (N/A simplemente no recuerdo como se deletrea)  
  
" como crees Serena, solo le voy a dar las gracias" dijo timidamente Hotaru, y por alguna razon, no volteo a ver a Alex.  
  
"ho por favor --- chillo Serena --- quiero conocer al hombre con los ojos chocolate mas hermosos que has visto en toda tu vida" termino Serena sonriendo maliciosamente y sin dejar de mira hacia con Alex.  
  
Hotaru se sonrojo.  
  
Y el comentario logro lo que se proponia.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex sintio que el maligno monstruo de los ojos verde lo recorria. Su cuerpo se tenso e inmediatamente se regaño a si mismo ----esta saliendo con alguien?? Bueno Hotaru no es nada mio, ni siquiera lo era en el pasado, no es solo mas que una conocida // si como no// bueno una amiga // ja // maldición y a mi que me importa que salga con alguien. Por mi podria salir con mil hombre si lo quiere, ni que tan siquiera haya sido amable conmigo antes ---- esto paso en una milesima de segundo e inmediatamente desaparecio su seño fruncido, y por fuera aparentaba que no hubiera pasado nada. Haaaaaaaaaa pero pobre iluso nunca engaño al ojo clínico de Serena que lucia una sonrisa satisfecha en sus rosados labios.  
  
"tu ganas -se dejo oir la voz resignada de Hotaru - préstame tu teléfono. Hotaru entro a la sala de Serena sola, aun temblaba, nada habia pasado y sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba de mas ante la presencia de Alex y ella tan tonta que habia creido que ya no iba a ser lo mismo que antes, nerviosamente tomo el telefono y realizo la llamada.  
  
"por supuesto -David sonreia, sabia que ella no lo veia pero que sin embargo deberia notar su tono alegre de voz --- estaremos ahí como a las 5 te parece bien -habia estado esperando la llamada desde que la dejo en su casa, su dulce cara y frágil cuerpo no se apartaban de su memoria y llevaremos un poco de vino"  
  
"no, no te preocupes, entre mis amigas y yo ya tenemos todo preparado"  
  
"tus amigas van a estar ahí" su tono de voz cargaba algo que Hotaru no supo identificar.  
  
"si quieren conocerte"  
  
"les hablaste de mi" de nuevo su voz sonaba alegre"  
  
" si, y estan deseando conocerte a ti y a Adam bueno nos vemos adios"  
  
"adios"  
  
Hotaru se sintio ligeramente mejor después de hablar con David aunque no sabia por que.  
  
Cuando salio al jardin todos estaban conversando amenamente, pero cuando la vieron le lanzaron miradas interrogantes.  
  
"muy bien lo conoceran el proximo viernes, hare una comida en su honor en mi casa, solo ustedes estan invitadas. Bueno y Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama asi como Setsutna asi que no se pongan muy formales hee"  
  
--- en SU honor por que tiznados iba a realizar su Hotaru una comida en honor de otro tipo // tu Hotaru // no bueno ella---  
  
antes de que Alex pudiera dar a conocer sus pensamientos Rini se le adelanto  
  
"por que"  
  
" lo que pasa es que él me ayudo cuando me desmaye y me llevo a mi casa sana y salva"  
  
los ojos de Alex que anteriormente mostraron enojo cambiaron inmediatamente y ahora solo se podia leer preocupacion?...  
  
"te desmayaste" la voz de Alex, dulce y profunda llego hasta Hotaru la cual se sintio derretir.  
  
"bueno lo que pasa es que yo. ---empezo con voz debil para ser interrumpida por una tranquila Serena.  
  
"lo que paso es que Hotaru (ja) se levanto y se cayo jja ja y el fango jajajjajaj ylalimosinaelpezdoradoserierondeellalainvitaronalcine y hablo Serena en un solo suspiro intentando terminar de decir las desventuras de Hotaru sin reirse desgraciadamente jajajajajajajajajajajajaj no pudo acabar y en un segundo se encontraba en el piso revolcandose de la risa acompañadas por las demas solo Alex y Rini junto con Hotaru permanecian de pie. Esta no pudo mas que poner los ojos en blanco y encogerse de hombros ante las miras de extrañesa que le dirigieron los otros dos.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Dos figuras oscuras se encontrabas reunidas en la sala de negocio de Caamby, una era claramente un hombre de edad media delgado y con gafas, hablaba muy despacito trataba de convecer a la figura a su lado, todo en ella dejaba traslucir decrepitud, su espalda encorva su habla desdentada y sus manos ancianas y huesudas sin embargo su sonrisa de chacal revelava que todavía tenia sus pensamientos en su sitio y que no cederia fácilmente.  
  
"Fabiola debes de ceder, tu nunca podras hacer el cambio sola, todos tus compañeros ya vendieron y ahora yo controlo la empresa"  
  
"te equivocas, no se a que juegas, pero nunca podras controlarme, yo manejare estas acciones como mejor me parezca, -- tengo que protegerla--- y como no tenemos nada mas que tratar me retiro, no sin antes recordarte, que yo siempre protegere a mi familia, ya una vez nos destruiste, pero eso no volvera a suceder, las mas grande de entre nosotras pronto te hara frente"  
  
Fabiola salio con la frente en alto, pero con el corazon encogido ---- Dios mio y si nos vence de nuevo ----  
  
  
  
********************  
  
ya en la noche en la soledad de su casa Serena no encontro razon para reirse, Hotaru quiza no lo sabia pero ella y Alex eran el uno para el otro, ella sin embargo no tenia a nadie, después de que Hotaru se fue de la ciudad, Serena creia que nada cambiaria que unos cuantos años estaria comprometida y después casada y no era asi, sus bellos ojos azules brillaron con tristeza al recordar los evento que la obligaron a alejarse d su casa y seguir a Hotaru, para aliviar el dolor.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Serena se encontraba detrás de mostrados en los juegos de videos entro corriendo como relámpago, se habia manchado la falda y no podia permitir que su Darien la viera asi, ni Andrew la vio entro como alma que se la lleva el diablo y se fue a los fregaderos a lavarse la falda y se encontraba ahí, silenciosa esperando a que se secara un poco para poder reunirse con su amado Darien, pronto llegaria él era muy puntual.  
  
"hola Andrew ---- la seductora voz de su novio se dejo oir y Serena suspiro enmorada--- no has visto a Serena"  
  
"no, no ha llegado, por que? Te sorprende?"  
  
" ella siempre ha sido impuntual" dijo Darien con un tono de cansancio en su voz  
  
"vamos amigo, animate ya sabia que era asi y ademas ella tiene yn gran corazon"  
  
"lo se es solo que a veces, es demasiado niña, llora, hasta patelea, a veces me da dolor de cabeza el solo pensar en estar con ella, si ya se que siempre a sido a si peropense que cambiaria"  
  
"Darien tu eres mi amigo, pero tambien lo es ella y si te sientes asi, no deberías ilusinarla mejor terminala antes que el daño que le causes sea irreparable"  
  
---- muy tarde / penso sarcásticamente Serena desde su rincón con lagrimas en los ojos-----  
  
"tu no lo entiendes, Andrew no puedo terminar con ella"  
  
"o vamos no es que alguien te lo impada"  
  
Darien sonrio con ironia " la verdad es que es algo asi"  
  
Serena se nego a escuchar mas, asi que queria su libertad no, pues le la daria, salio por la puerta trasera, se negaba a que la viera llorar por el una vez mas, nuca mas lloraria pór el nunca mas.  
  
**************  
  
Sabado  
  
"y bien, tienen cada uno de ustedes un fólder con la información complementaria, estoy segura de que no habra arrepentimiento sobre su union con nosotros, ya que de aquí saldran grandes beneficios para ambas empresas" hablo Hotaru de forma decidida al tiempo que sonreia confiada desde su posición a la cabeza de la mesa de negocios. Gracias a esta reunion de emergencia habia logrado deshacer el daño monetario causado el desastroso dia, todos salieron con risa y charlas al mismo tiempo que ella se dirigia hacia su secretaria.  
  
"paty , por favor notificales a mis abogados, que quiero que presenten la demanda contra la compañía algibera, por daños y perjuicios con un monto de 50millones (de que )"  
  
con esto Hotaru salio felix, habia arreglado su mundo, ahora si tan solo su mundo sentimental fuera la mitad de bueno.  
  
Por la tarde se encontraba comiendo con Serena y Amy las habia llamado nada mas terminar la junta para que salieran a festejar, con el transcurso de los años la gran amistad de Serena y la gran inteligencia de Amy la habian ganado y se encontraba mas cerca de ellas que de las demas, incluso mas cerca de ellas que de Rini.  
  
"vaya nunca pense que en realidad fueras a presentar esa demanda" hablo Serena con tono reprobatorio.  
  
" y por que no, después de todo 'gracias' a ellos perdi todo el dia y varios millones"  
  
"y desde cuendo te interesan los millones --- hablo Amy - esa no eres tu" 

"Serena, Amy, es que no entienden? Con esa ganancia por fin podria comprar las acciones que me hacen falta para el control absoluto de Caamby ---- (a que ya sabian que ella era la dueña) --- y de esa manera venderla, ---la cara de Hotaru tomo una actitud soñadora---

o desbaratarla.............., quiza tirarle un misil............, o incendiarla ...............o demolerla.........o infectarla de plaga incluso hasta podria...." 

"ya entendimos" hablaron al mismo tiempo Amy y Serena interrumpiendo el placido ensueño de Hotaru mientras dos gotas de sudor anime les recorria la cabeza. 

"y ahora - continuo Hotaru sin hacerles mucho caso - hasta mañana tendre el dinero suficiente".

"queeeee - grito sobre su asiento Amy --- pero si ganaste una bonita suma con mi investigación" 

" lo se pero tengo que seguir invirtiendo en todas las empresas que manejo, no puedo permitir que por mi obsesión con Caamby las demas se queden en bancarrota ademas tienen que estar en buenas condiciones financieras para cuando haga desaparecer Caamby" 

"solo espero que la hagas explotar antes del regreso de la dama 9" dijo Serena sombriamente. 

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Hotaru "si, yo tambien" un oscuro presentimiento se instalo en su corazon. Se quedaron en silencio, solo las personas a su alrededor hacian ruido. 

Un agudo grito seguido de gente corriendo les indico que su descanso habia terminado.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////// termine  
  
Manden Review Y no dejen de checar mi otra historia "La batalla por el amor" ADIOS 


	14. Fabiola

Los secretos de Hotaru

Parte: 2

Capitulo: 6

Titulo:

*************

Hola a todos se que me tarde bastante pero es que los reviuwers me presionan mas para continuar los otros dos fic y por eso este esta un poquito mas abandonado

****

F.A.R.E huy lo siento tanto pero mira gracias a tu mail me puse escribir (la habia abandonado un poquito) y ahora actualizare pronto y ya no la voy a abandonar tanto, **Kero-chan **huyyyy todavía hay mas misterios y situaciones por venir en realidad el verdadero plot apenas comienza, **Selene **jejejejejeje siempre he pensado que Darien veía asi su relación, por la forma tan fría en que se comporta, sabes cuando se vieron las chicas era viernes y la reunion era para el otro viernes asi que el sábado fue al dia siguiente de la reunión, **Natsuki **jeje sailor saturn siempre fue mi segunda favorita, me llamo mucho la atención (como es que tenia poderes antes incluso de que el enviado del mal se posesionara de su cuerpo), **Kaoru Himura** haaaaaa ¿de verdad te gusta la pareja que le puse a Hotaru (me alegro tanto jajajajaja) y todo acabara bien con Darien y Serena solo que quien va a tener que cambiar va a ser Darien y Serena ya mas madura pero nunca perdiendo a la niña que lleva dentro.

***************

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Serena se nego a escuchar mas, asi que queria su libertad no, pues le la daria, salio por la puerta trasera, se negaba a que la viera llorar por el una vez mas, nuca mas lloraria pór el nunca mas.  
*****

"solo espero que la hagas explotar antes del regreso de la dama 9" dijo Serena sombriamente. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Hotaru "si, yo tambien" un oscuro presentimiento se instalo en su corazon. Se quedaron en silencio, solo las personas a su alrededor hacian ruido. Un agudo grito seguido de gente corriendo les indico que su descanso habia terminado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Alex, salio de su oficina ese habia sido un sábado agobiante, de la nada le habia salido una demanda contra su empresa algibera // bah que ridiculo quien demandaría a una empresa algibera por dios // caminaba apresurado era su tiempo de comida y salio, sin querer reconocer que en realidad la fuente de su constante inquietud eran los ojos negros-violetas que aparecieron cada segundo de la mañana en su mente, termino en una plaza llena de gente

para cuando Serena Amy y Hotaru llegaron a la fuente del alboroto un pequeño y fragil youma ya había causado grandes estragos, el youma de apariencia de hada tenia dos finas alas de mariposa brotando de su espalda, era la misma imagen de una bella y benevola hada, y sin embargo a sus pies una gran cantidad de personas yacian sin energias en sus cuerpos.

una figura se delineo en contra del sol, "como te atreves a atacar a la gente en dia de paz y tranquilidad hecho solo para descansar soy sailor monn y te castigare en el nombre de la luna"

el youma volteo a verla curiosidad brillando en sus ojos de inmediato transformándose en enojo y corrio hacia ella cargando con todo su cuerpo

"soy la sailor de la sabiduria Mercury......burbujas de mercurio ... estallen" 

el youma se detuvo de inmediato la neblina le impedia la vista y no sabia hacia donde atacar // esas estupidas les ensañare una lección // se preparo a atacar a la primera persona que se encontrara hasta matarla una sonrisa dibolica se formo en sus angelicales labios. con esta decision batio sus alas de mariposa y de manera bastatnte efectiva retiro la neblina.

"maldicion"..... grito frustrado ya que todas las victimas asi como personas que no habian caido aun ante el se encontraban juntas al lado de la scaut mas chica " crees que eso me detendra humana tonta" y sin mas cargo contra ella.

"soy la sailor de la destruccion y la muerte saturn "

--- su mirada helada se fijo en el pequeño youma, este titubeo un instante // dios tanto poder tanto sufrimiento, pero por que podria sufrir una scout // y siguio adelante

"muro del silencio..... protege "susurro Saturn y el youma choco contra una fuerza invesible le que impedia el aceso asi Saturn o asia las victimas.

Alex escucho un grito cortar la tranquilidad del lugar, no era el grito de algún niño divirtiéndose, o de alguien feliz, corrio a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, pero se tardo un buen rato en llegar ya que el grito provenía del lado contrario del parque al que el estaba.

al llegar se encontroa un fragil youma mirando asesinamente a S.Saturn la cual se encontraba rodeada de gente sin energia o desmayada, de pie altiva con sus ojos inexpresivos fijos en el youma, y su boca delineando una sonrisa cinica.

un escalofrio lo recorrio, y un sentimiento de calidez invadio su cuerpo // valla --penso sorpendido -- como es porsible que despues de tantos años aun me siga causando en mi ese efecto de temor y ganas de protegerla al mismo tiempo / se ve tan hermosa casi como mi Hotaru // pero que mientras Hotaru le inspiraba pasion y ternura, S,S solo lo despertaba como hombre, solo le inspiraba pasion, pero esta era arrebatadora.

el youma seguia contemplando sus opciones, no parecia tener caso un enfrentamiento directo con ella // que es eso --de reojo alcanzo a ver a Alex un idiota que viene en mi ayuda // su sonrisa se ilumino diabólicamente y su mirada se poso en Alex fijamente.

S.Saturn percibio la perdida de interes del yuoma hacia ella y siguien el trazo de su mirada palidecio, "ALEX" el grito salio de sus labios y despues todo sucedio muy rapidamente y cuando el youma cargo contra Alex las demas victimas dejaron de tener importancia para Saturn y corrio, llegando a su lado solo unos segundos antes que el youma, pero este no se dejo amilanar y se lanzo con mas fuerzas contra Alex 

"neter... destruye " el youma lanzo un ataque en contra de alex y Saturn se apresuroa su subir sus defensas

"muro del silencio ......---un rayo de los cientos que el youma lanzo toco a Alex y este cayo con todo su peso----.....protege"

el muro los protegia ahora, evitando que los demas rayos los tocaran.. Saturn miro hacia Alex tirado en el suelo inconciente y luego su mirada purpura cargada con veneno se dirigio hacia el desafortunado youma.

"maldito youma --- su voz sono fria y tenebrosa, el youma se paralizo ---pagaras lo que has hecho, sufriras una muerte dolorosa a cargo de sailor Saturn" 

al terminar su discurso se podria decir que el youma ya estaba muerto no lo podia creeer esa criaturita que parecia tan fragil y buena tenia tanto poder de destrucción dentro de si, el tambien parecia una niña fragil pero bueno el erea un youma y la apariencia no importaba todos eran iguales, pero y esa niña, que defendia el amor y la justicia como tenia ella tanto poder de destrucción.

burbujas purpuras emergieron del suelo y comenzaron a brilllar y a flotar mientras S. Saturn reunía su energia.

"estrella de la mañana....... puerifica" el youma desaparecio rapida y pacificamente.

S.Saturn parpadeo una y otra vez y volteo con sailor Moon "por que lo hiciste el era mio" la furia en u ser y el reproche en su mirada.

S. Moon la volteo a ver con inocencia fingida "que no lo estabas distrayendo para que yo lo terminara, hummm bueno no importa calmate y ve y checa a Alex.

cuando voltearon a verlo el se encontraba, ya parado mirandolas con curiosidad

"como es que saben mi nombre------- un silencio sepulcral se extendió entre ellas no sabian que contestarle.---- no esperan, no ocupan decirmelo sailor chibi moon ya me lo dijo una vez"

todas abrieron los ojos de la sorpresay el medio // las abria descubierto // Fue S. Mercury la que logro reunir el valor suficiente para preguntarle "que te dijo Chibi moon"

Alex levanto los brazos al cielo en un gesto de desesperacion // realmente no estab de humor como para apagar la curiosidad de las sailors scouts, "me dijo.............."

"siiiiiiiiiiiii............------las scout se inclinaron hacia todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitian sin carse encima de el"

"........que ustedes lo saben todo" termino Alex inocentemente.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"una gran gota de sudor cubrio cada una de las cabezas de las scout al mismo tiempo que realizaban una espectacular caida anime, y sin embargo estos evidentes signos de alivio pasaron despercibidos para Alex que se ecnontraba mirando intensamente a S. Saturn un parpadeo vino y cuando abrio los ojos estaba solo.

**********

"abuela por favor decidete por mi"

"hum mi niña ya te lo he dicho --- susurraba una viejecita desde su lugar mientras observaba a su bisnieto jugar en el gran jardin, sus dos hijas habian muerto, y el mando del concilio estab en sus manos, pero no lo podia dejar a cualquiera tenia que dejarselo aquien lo pudiera defender y derrotar a los muchos enemigos que los querian ver caer, y ahora su nieta la madre de su unico bisnieto le rogaba por el mando---------- es puesto ya esta reservado, desde hace mucho tiempo lo sabes, por que no entonces no dejas de insistir" termino lago molesta la anciana.

"pero abuela, que tiene ella que no tenga yo, te he probado mi fortaleza"

// si pero tambien me has probado que tu ambicion supera los limites, rozando incluso con la maldad//

"nadie sera mejor gobernante que yo --- su voz comenzaba adesplegar un ligero tono de amenaza ----nadie podra superarme, sabes abuela seria una gran aliada y una mortal enemiga"

Fabiola bruscamente levanto la cabeza // es eso una amenaza, ¿de su nieta? //

"no te atrevas, nunca podras ganarme y mucho menos ami elegida, tu lo sabes tan bien como yo dos entidades malignas se uniran y solo ella posee los poderes suficientes para salvarnos de la destruccion"

la mujer joven se revolvio en su rabia "y como sabes que no soy yo la de la profecia yo 'tambien' soy tu nieta ... y ella ja ella.... -----su boca se torcio en una desagradable mueca----- ella ni siquiera sabe que pertenece a nosotros esta conforme con ser la hija rica y gran empresaria ella nunca nos entedera, no sabra gobernarnos y ademas nunca la he visto utilizar algun tipo de poder"

"eso no quiere decir que no lo tenga------- Fabiola esbozo una sonrisa conocedora---- esta conversacion se acabo---- Fabiola se lenvanto y empezo a caminar hacia su casa ----- vete mi decicion no va cambiar la chica Tomoe aun sigue siendo mi elegida, nad puedes hacer ----la mujer aun no se iba ---largate ya que nada vas a lograr aqui"

"abuela --- siseo venenosmente --- te vas a arrepentir, tu y tu protegida, esa tonta va a caer y tu junto con ella"

Fabiola se voleto una ultima vez antes de entrar a su casa "largata de una buena ves Cristina, no eres bienvenida en esta casa" y con eso cerro la puerta dejandola en el gran jardin

la mirada de cristina se oscureció, // maldita Hotaru maldita Hota-tonta, me las iba a pagar todas juntas,//

*************** 

Darien vagaba por la cuidad, despues de tantos años habia regresado, y la encontraba muy cambiada tan diferente, casi no lo podia creer, que regresara despues de tantos años, depues de haberse ido por tanto tiempo.............

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"dime Serena por que no llegaste a nuestra cita" pregunto un poco preocupado

ella tenia la mirada fija al piso y cuando la levanto para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos un escalofrio lo recorrio 

"tenemos que hablar" su voz tan tranquila 'tan no ella' lo sorprendio

"tu diras" su cara llena de curiosidad

"ultimamente, no me he sentido agusto en tu compañia, y creo que debemos terminar"

lo dijo en un solo suspiro y su corazon que el creia que no iba a sufrir ase partio /// pero por que sufro si ya no la quiero, si es una niña/// la perplejidad se leia facilmente en sus ojos

"y el futuro y nuestra hija"

"el futuro no existe Darien ---

// maldicion el uso de su nombre sonaba tan mal en sus labios //

"--- e futuro lo hecemos nosotros dia a dia----- su voz sono madura y Darien se sintio hechizado ----debemos tratar de reconstruir nuestras vidas" se quedo estatico la idea de Serena SU Serena en brazos de otro lo quemo

"pero y nuestra union esa no se puede romper, tiene mas de mil años con nosotros"

una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "no te preocupes por el ...concentrate y dime que sientes"

Darien cerro los ojos y se concentro ahi mas fuerte que nunca se encontrab el link que compartian el y Serena sonrio, pero su sonrisa se devanecio rapidamente al notar que el link empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco se concetro mas y utilizo la magia para fortalecerlo, pero fue una batalla perdida el link desaparecio, //mi union con ella desaparecio /// se encontraba en shock

"por que hiciste eso" pregunto cuando logro salir de su estado de shock

"por que no quiero que el futuro decida por mi, por que quiero hacer mi propia vida, por que no quiero sentirme obligada a estar contigo"

estas palabras cayeron como plomo en Darien //ella tambien se sentia obligada, ---pero deveras el se sentia que lo estaban obligando //

"adios Darien no me busques has tu vida y que te vaya de lo mejor"

para cuando Darien logro reaccionar ya era muy tarde ella se habia ido y sin su link no podia ratrarla, acudio con sus amigas por consejo, pero nadie sabia lo que habia pasado ni lo que habia orillado a Serena a Actuar de ese modo, y Rini la persona que le asguraba que el seguiria con su Serena habia regresado a su tiempo. y dejo de buscarla, despues de todo eso era lo que el siempe habia querido o no???

paso el tiempo, se sentio solo y huyo, lejos rehizo su vida salio con infinidad de mujeres pero nunca encontro a alguien que le diera lo que Serena le dio, y el que solia pensar que era obligado a amarla, el que solia pensar que se aburriria de ella, el que solia pensar que nunca la amaria como Endymion amo a Serenaty, estuvo loco y ahora lo sabia, sabia que siempre la habia querido, aunque se cayera, aunque pataleara auqnue lloriqueara ella era suya y habia vuelto por ella.

***********

Alex regreso a su trabajo confundido por las emociones que Saturn despertaba en el, y el dia se volvio subitamente mas agobiante, dos pares de ojos purpura lo acechaban la tarde por muy enfadosa que fuera paso volando por el exceso de trabajo.

"señor Kinomoto, una persona lo busca,"

"quien es"

"no quiere dejar su nombre pero insiste en que es algo importante, ------ la secretaria bajo la voz --- es un hombre y parece ser importante ademas"

Alex suspiro resignado se encontraba cansado y la idea de recibir a alguien no lo entusiasmaba mucho

"hagalo pasar"

Un extraño de cuerpo delgado, alto y de cabello totalmente blanco lo miro desde el umbral de su oficina, y sin mas avanzo, rondaria los 40 pero su paso seguro denotaba mayor juventud, se sento en la silla frente a el sus grandes anteojos oculataban la mitad de su cara

"el señor Kinomoto presumo" hablo con una voz inesperadamente profunda, al mismo tiempo que lo estudiaba exhaustivamente.

"asi es" un pequeño escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Alex"

el desconocido se irguio lentamente y si inclino sobre el escritorio de Alex

"le tengo una oferta, sobre Caamby le interesa?....................."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

acabe

si es mas corto que los capitulos de mis demas fic, pero no se apuren ya sera igual de largo

"hablar" //pensar// manden review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
